Like This
by MGMK
Summary: Sequel to And So It Goes...Part 2 of Trilogy. The gang grows up a little...
1. Chapter 1

Here's the set-up:

It's been a year. Clay, Benjamin, and Chelsea moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts where Clay had been accepted to Harvard on full scholarship. Glen, after graduating, got accepted to University of Southern California where he's pursuing a career in Sports management. He officially and finally broke it off with Madison Duarte who fell off the radar shortly after graduation. Aiden got accepted to University of California at Los Angeles, where he's starting point-guard for the Bruins. Tasha goes there too and their strange relationship is still going strong. Kyla's about to graduate from King High and is thinking about going to University of Maryland to be closer to her mom, who has breast cancer. Brandon and Kyla never officially hooked up, though they like to classify their relationship as on-again/off-again. Currently, they're off-again. Brandon decided to forgo school and pursue his musical career full-time, teaming up with Ashley. They're working on his demo as this is being written. Ashley, after graduating from King and inheriting that cash got an extremely nice apartment and studio, where she's producing music for and with Brandon, and a few other artists. Spencer's in school, a Bruin in case you're wondering, pursuing a career in, what else, child psychology. Paula and Arthur officially ended their marriage after he caught her in bed with Dr. Ben the Medicine Man. So this is basically the follow-up to a story that was written only because I suck at writing endings.

Everybody caught up? Okay. Here we go.

--

**Simply Beautiful**

-Spencer's POV-

"Happy Birthday Spence," Aiden said, wrapping me in a huge hug. "I didn't know what to get you so…" He trailed off and reached into his pocket pulling out what looked like a little love note. I'm confused.

"Ashley wrote this when she first met you…like right after. We were in geometry class and she was really, really… just… off, you know? So I asked her what was up and we went back and forth. I saved it, you know, for blackmail?" He stopped and wiggled his eyebrows and I playfully slapped his arm. "It's when she first realized she was falling for you. I think you should have it."

"Aiden," I say, taking the note from him. "That's really sweet." I tear up. I'm such a spaz.

"Aw, come here." He pulls me into another hug. "Read it with her tonight," he whispers, letting me go.

"Can I have my girlfriend back now?" Ashley asks, reappearing from nowhere really.

"Of course you can," Aiden says, grinning politely and giving me away to Ashley.

"You miss me?"

I nod. "A whole lot."

"Me too. Come with me. I've got a surprise for you."

I follow her as if I have a choice in the matter and she leads me away from everyone, away from the music and the lights and everything. We're in the stockrooms at Gray.

"Ash," I start. "What are you–" I can't finish. She opens a door and we're standing in an empty room – an empty room with lights strung everywhere…and a little chair in the middle of it

"Sit down, Spence, please?" she asks. I look at her, noting the tremor in her voice. She's…nervous? Is that right?

"Okay," I acquiesce, walking to the center of the magnificently lit room. It's so simply beautiful.

"Okay," she turns and looks at me. She's got a strange look on her face, one I have never seen before on her. I'm starting to get a little anxious. "Let me…yeah, I'll play first."

It's only when she says this that I notice the guitar sitting in the room. She takes it from the stand, throwing the strap comfortably around her shoulders. She plays a few chords and I notice her hands are shaking.

She looks up suddenly, her eyes searching mine, and I see a mixture of emotions I'm not even sure I know how to describe. All I know is that if I wasn't already in love with Ashley Davies then that look sure just did me in. "Are you ready?" she asks, well, breathes would be more accurate. And I'm not sure if she's asking me if I'm ready for her to play or ready for...something else. It really doesn't matter now anymore. I'm ready for everything – anything.

"Yes," I whisper, my throat tightening for some reason.

She strums a beautiful melody and I recognize a couple of chords. The music strikes me and I close my eyes to truly enjoy it. Then, she stops. "Move in with me."

My eyes blink open.

"I had this whole song and speech and everything but I don't…just… Please say yes," she says, her eyes pleading.

I have an answer but…I think…yup, I'm in shock.

"Spencer," she implores, trying to read my eyes. She pushes the guitar behind her and gets on her knees in front of me, her hands coming to rest on my thighs. "Spencer, say something."

I shake my head trying to clear the fog. I don't want her to think I'm freaking out.

"I would…" I pause and swallow. "I would love to move in with you."

Her face breaks into the most amazing smile and I almost want to take it back if I can see that smile again. She wraps her arms around me, planting kisses all over my face, finally coming to settle on my lips where she kisses me long, good and proper.

"I feel like such a geek…I had this really big extravagant thing planned, and I completely crashed and burned," she says, laughing at herself.

"No, you didn't," I disagree, shaking my head. "It was romantic. Beautiful"

"Like you," she says, making me blush. I don't think she'll ever stop making me blush.

"I can't believe I'm moving in with you!" I yell suddenly, making her crack up. She laughs even more when I rocket into her arms, knocking us both over onto the floor.

"I can't wait," she says softly, holding me to her, kissing me just as softly.

Me either.

-Aiden's POV-

I'm nervous. Like, really, really nervous. But I'm not the only one. Tasha's nervous. I can tell by the way she's just sitting there, shoulders tense and eyes set. It's kind of how she looked on our first date. And Brandon is a bundle of nerves. He's taking a sip of water every two seconds. Every time he glances at the back of the club…and Kyla? Forget it. She's tapping everything with her nails – her chin, the table, the glasses on the table, her knee, Brandon's knee, my knee. No, wait. I'm tapping my knee. We all are pretty pathetic, being this invested in our friends' lives. But, after everything that's happened, it's pretty remarkable that we're still close like this. Ah, the power of friendship.

"There they are," Kyla says, jumping up suddenly and setting off a chain reaction. Brandon, at the sudden intrusion, dropped his water glass and the water trickled over to Tasha who spilled her drink on me.

"Crap," Brandon mutters, grabbing some nearby napkins.

Tasha starts drying my lap off without thinking about it I think.

But she remembers, blushing.

"Oh my God," she says, hiding her face behind her hand.

"I knew you wanted me," I say, finishing the task she started.

"Hey guys," Ashley says, pulling Spencer with her. Spencer looks dazed.

"Hey," Kyla says, looking between her sister and Spencer. "So…"

"So…what?" Ashley teases.

"C'mon Ash," Brandon prods.

"We're moving in together!" Ashley exclaims, positively beaming. I think I am too.

"Awesome," Kyla says, hugging the life out of Spencer then her sister. We all stand to take part in the hug fest too.

"You're wet," Spencer says, pushing me away slightly.

"Oh yeah," I say, grinning. "Tasha got a little carried away."

"Ew," she says, scrunching up her nose.

"Take it back Dennison," threatens Tasha, starting towards me.

"Make me Harper," I say, not backing down. I love it when she gets like this.

She lunges but I back away and take off into the crowd. I'm elated. I'm in love and my best friend is moving in with the love of her life and it's only eleven o' clock.

-Brandon's POV-

"Did she sing you the song?" Kyla asked, super excited. She glows when she's happy.

"No," Spencer answers simply.

"No?!" both Kyla and I say, incredulous. I continue. "Why the hell not Davies? We worked really hard on that song."

"Yeah," Kyla adds. "And I listened to it like a bazillion times telling you over and over that it was perfect."

"I know, I know," Ashley groans. She's embarrassed.

"She got nervous," Spencer explains for her, kissing the back of Ashley's hand. Aw, they are so MARRIED!

"You got nervous?" Kyla asks, clearly miffed. "You've sung to a packed club and a semi-hostile high school gymnasium and little ole Spencer makes you nervous."

"Chill out, Ky," Ashley says, laughing at her little sister's rambling. "I'll sing it to her…one day."

"One day?" Spencer asks, cocking a brow.

"Probably tonight. When we go back to _our _apartment," Ashley says, looking only at Spencer.

"Our apartment." Spencer lets it roll off her tongue. "I like the sound of that," she finishes, turning to place a gentle kiss on Ashley's waiting lips.

"Aw, you two are so cute," Kyla says, beaming. "Aren't they cute Brandon?"

"The cutest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Across The Threshold**

-Ashley's POV-

I unlock the door and Spencer steps in…wait! "Wait! Wait! Wait!" My impulsive ideas. They usually work out great for me. I sweep an arm behind Spencer's legs and catch her with my other.

"Ashley," she giggles at my unexpected movement. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you across the threshold silly," I say, scooping her up and placing her inside the apartment with ease.

"You're supposed to do that for the bride after the wedding," she says, raising a coy eyebrow.

"You're my girl," I say, sidling up to her and giving her a kiss. "Same difference," I mumble against her lips.

"Then I should do the same for you," she says, reaching down.

"Like you could…whoa." In no time Spencer's picked me up, carried me out and back into the apartment.

'What the…'

"What the…" I start as she closes the door.

"What?" she asks smirking. "You thought I was all beauty and no brawn?"

"I think…I think I'm a little turned on," I say and I am.

"Oh really," she asks, quirking that eyebrow. Damn. That sexy little eyebrow.

"Uh huh," I nod, eagerly, and she bursts out in giggles. "C'mon. Ashley needs some lovin'."

I take a step forward and she takes two back. I realize what she's doing about two seconds later than I should have.

"You have to catch me first," she says, turning on her heel and tearing off through the darkened apartment.

"Spencerrrr," I groan, taking off after her.

She knows the layout better than me I think because it takes me a few stumbles and minutes before I catch up to her, in the bedroom.

"What took you so long?" she asks innocently, standing there looking beyond sexy…beyond beautiful…beyond everything. She's just… Spencer. My Spencer.

"Come here," I mumble, grabbing a fistful of her shirt and pulling her towards me. Our lips meet in a fierce kiss and I can tell she's wanted to kiss me like that all night. Her brother and our friends tend to keep a harness on Spencer's libido.

My hands have started moving on their own accord, traversing the landscape they've memorized as Spencer Carlin. They brush past her breasts, her nipples hardening instantly. She inhales sharply, pulling away from me grinning. It's been too long again. I feel her hands rake across my back a couple of times before she moves them to the front, slipping under to caress my stomach. She knows what that does to me.

I groan, tugging her shirt up and over her head, needing the skin on skin contact. The slightest touch from Spencer makes me crave her body on mine more than anything. My shirt joins hers on the floor and she moves to remove my denim skirt, tugging at the elaborate belt clasp.

"What the…" she asks, pulling away from my lips with a furrowed brow. "What are you wearing? A chastity belt?"

"Funny," I say, cracking up and undoing it myself, but not not noticing Spencer remove her skirt and underwear. She's naked now.

"Naked Spencer's my favorite," I say, hurriedly removing what's left of my clothing. She turns to get into the bed.

"No," I call out. "Let me just look at you for a minute." Translation: For eternity.

"Ash," she says, shyly.

"Shh," I say, reaching out a hand to trace the outline of her breasts. "You're just…so beautiful." I say taking in all that is Spencer Carlin.

She is.

She looks down, embarrassed and I place my hand under her chin to bring her eyes to mine. "You are."

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too," I say, guiding her back to the bed. "Now let me show you."

-Next Night-

-Kyla's POV-

"So, what did your parents say?" I ask Spencer as she sits there being all Spencer-y.

"My mom flipped out but there's not much she can do about it anymore with me being an adult and all. Dad was genuinely happy for me and Heather too," she says, a small smile gracing her face.

I nod with a smile. I know how much her parents' approval mean to her. "That's great Spence. So, Heather's name has been coming up more and more frequently. Is she, you know, gonna stick?"

"I think so. Dad's really into her and…they're sweet together," she says, shaking her head. "It's just…kind of weird. I mean, after seeing Mom and Dad together all my life, it's strange to see them with other people." She kind of lets that statement hang in the air before turning to me with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"So, how are things with you and Brandon?"

"Oh gosh," I blush instantly. I'm so horrible when it comes to talking about cute boys I like. She giggles at my exasperated comment and eggs me on.

"You like him," she teases.

"He's sweet and cute and charming and all of the things you'd want to find in anybody," I carry on.

"You _so_ like him," she taunts again.

"Who likes who?" asks Aiden, strolling into the restaurant with Tasha, holding hands.

"You…like Tasha," I say, as they join us in the booth.

"No I don't," he said, very seriously, and Tasha socked him in the arm. They're kind of abusive.

"Jerk," she says, smiling at him regardless. "So, who likes who?"

"Kyla likes your brother," Spencer says, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I blush again.

Tasha gags. "Ew! Why?" she asks. "He's like…a boy."

"_Aiden's_ a boy," Spencer points out with raised eyebrows.

"Nah," says Tasha, "He's just a breastless, hairy girl with a strong jaw."

"Oh my God," Aiden gasps, taking her face and planting it in his arm pit. "Take it back."

**Meanwhile…**

**-Author's POV-**

Ashley was on her way to meet up with the gang at the restaurant they usually frequented on Fridays when a familiar voice called out to her.

Rebecca Diaz – the killer red-head who was known for giving…fill in the word of your choice. She was also known as the girl that almost might have stolen Ashley's heart.

"Rebecca," Ashley said, surprise etched all over her face.

"Guess who's back?" the red-head gushed, inching her way closer to Ashley.

"You?" Ashley asked getting lost in those familiar green eyes.

"Correctemente,"

"That's gr...good," Ashley said, finally gaining some semblance of control.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I'm headed over to eat dinner with my girlfriend right now,"

"Girlfriend?" Rebecca asked, looking directly at Ashley.

"Mhm," Ashley nodded.

"Well," drawled Rebecca, pulling a business card out of her front pocket. "Here's my new number in case you get bored with your…girlfriend."

Rebecca placed the card in Ashley's front jeans pocket, placing a whisper of a kiss on the girl's cheek.

The move completely took Ashley off-guard and she didn't pull back quick enough. Thus, Rebecca's skepticism was born.

"I'll see you around, Ashley." Ashley watched the girl walk down the street for a minute before clearing the fog.

--

"Damn, Ashley, finally," Aiden said, flagging down the waiter.

"Sorry, I got caught up," Ashley briefly explained, scooting in next to Spencer.

"I'll say," Brandon said dryly, glaring at her.

"Hey baby," Spencer said, leaning over to peck Ashley's cheek.

"I think I'm getting a pizza with everything," Aiden said, putting his menu down.

"That's it?" Kyla sarcastically asked.

"Two pizzas?" he corrected, looking confused.

"I just want a salad," Kyla said.

"Well, I need some protein after last night's workout," Ashley leaned over to whisper into Spencer's ear.

Brandon put down his menu suddenly. "I'm going to get drinks. Ashley's coming with."

Ashley looked confusingly at Spencer as Brandon grabbed her hand, somewhat roughly pulling her up. "Come on."

"What is the matter with you?" she hissed, snatching her hand away.

"Who was that girl?" he asked, once they were out of earshot.

Ashley cut her eyes at him. "What girl?"

"That girl you were talking to before – on the street," Brandon said, giving her a pointed look.

Ashley burst out laughing. "That's what this is about? Brandon," she trailed off with a giggle. "She's just some girl I used to know."

"She kissed you," he said, glancing back at the table.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that. But, you're right. She kissed me – on the cheek. And I didn't kiss her back," Ashley said, annoyed that he was keeping this up. "We can go talk about it at the table. Aiden will get a kick out of it."

"I…" Brandon started, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. It's just, well, Spencer's like a little sister to me you know? And I don't want her to get hurt, or you – which is why I reacted like that. I should have just kicked that chick's ass."

Ashley couldn't help but laugh at that. "I wouldn't hurt Spencer," she said, as sincerely as she could.

"You could," the boy hedged, not one-hundred percent willing to concede his point.

"I could, but I won't. Not ever again," Ashley said, making a vow to herself and him.

"Cleared the air?" Kyla asked once the pair made it back to the table with the drinks.

"Nah, I asked Ashley for permission to ask you to marry me," he said, taking his seat next to Kyla.

"What?" Kyla's eyes bugged out.

"Just kidding," he grinned, and the rest of the group just laughed.

"We were talking about Rebecca actually," Ashley said, watching Aiden's face light up with recognition.

"_Becca_ Rebecca?" he asked and Ashley nodded, laughing at his facial expression.

"Who is _Rebecca_?" Spencer's voice was laced with a little bitterness.

"Some stank chick that totally screwed Ashley over," he answered. "And I mean stank, stank. She tried to hook up with me, Madison, Peter, Andrew, Sean, Katie, Justine, and Sherry. I think she knocked a few off of her to do list too. And for some odd reason Ashley liked her."

"I felt bad for her," shrugged Ashley.

"Sure you did," Aiden said, rolling his eyes.

"Were you together?" Spencer asked, trying not to seem too interested.

"Like how?" Ashley asked.

"They didn't date," Aiden was quick to explain. Even he had managed to pick up on Spencer's annoyance. "If that's what you're asking."

"So they just fu–"

"Spencer!" Ashley gasped and the others just sat there gaping at her.

"What?" Spencer asked, her voice past a little clipped.

"It's just…we've… never heard you really curse before," Brandon mumbled, uncomfortable.

"It happens," the girl said, shrugging. She was obviously bothered by this Rebecca revelation.

But Ashley was either delirious because she was so in love or _so_ not practiced in love. In either case she continued the Rebecca conversation as the food arrived, as they ate, as they finished eating…

"She even gave me her card," she said, producing the little indexed piece of paper, handing it over to Aiden.

"Get out," Aiden erupted, laughing. "That girl is a trip."

"You can keep it," Ashley said, waving it off when he tried to give it back to him.

"No way," Aiden said, tossing the card at her. "That's your girl."

"I think I'm gonna go on home," Spencer said, pushing her plate away.

Ashley eyed her plate. "Baby, you hardly ate anything."

"I know. I'm not hungry," Spencer said, scooting over so that Ashley would let her out of the booth.

Ashley wouldn't move. "But Spence, it's your favorite,"

"I'm not hungry Ashley," the blonde said, a little more stridently than she meant to.

"Okay, let me box this up and we'll go home," Ashley said, sliding out of the booth and signaling to the waiter.

"I feel like walking actually,"

"All the way to our place?"

"I'm going home. I can walk there," Spencer said, giving Ashley a pointed look before walking away.

Ashley stood flat-footed finally understanding that she was in the dog house.

"What did I do this time?" she said, slumping back into the bench.

"I'll go grab her," Tasha said, hurrying to catch up with Spencer.

**-Spencer's POV-**

I cannot believe her. I am so upset. And she doesn't even care.

"Spence, wait up."

I turn and see Tasha hurrying towards me.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say.

"Shut up," she says.

Tasha's very annoying in that she doesn't allow people to be passive aggressive.

"She's still brand new to all of this Spencer. And believe it or not, she was probably doing the right thing."

I scoff. Yeah right. "What?"

"Well, let's say she doesn't tell you about this Rebecca chick and you find out somewhere down the line that Ashley ran into an old flame and kept it from you. And trust you would have found out. Those things tend to come out. How would you have felt about that?"

I shrug. She has a point. Damned logic.

"You would have been angry and hurt – kind of like you're feeling now. Only now you have no reason to because Ashley laid it all out there for you. And now she's sitting in your favorite pizzeria boxing up your leftovers because she knows you'll want to pig out later after all the sex."

I stare at her. How'd she get to know us so well?

"Thanks Tash," I say.

"Whatever," she says, brushing it off like always. "It's what I do."

**Meanwhile…**

**-Brandon's POV-**

Okay. So it was totally the right move for Ashley to tell Spencer about slutty chick. But now Spencer's pissed and Ashley looks like she's about to cry.

"I just wanted to be honest," she says, holding back her tears.

"It was definitely the right thing to do, Ash," my girl says, softly. "Spence just needs to cool off for a bit."

"She didn't even want to go home with me," Ashley whimpers. She's gonna cry. I hate it when girls cry.

"Tash is going to bring her back," Aiden says, trying to be reassuring. "She just needed some air."

"Yeah," I agree. "Air." My voice sounds weak and I suspect they know that Ashley's vulnerability is getting to me. Kyla looks at me and offers a little smile. I temporarily forget where we are until Spencer and Tasha show back up. My mind went completely blank. I'm pretty sure I love that girl.

"I'm sorry, Ashley," Spencer says, looking into her girlfriend's eyes. "I appreciate you telling me about Rebecca. I love that you respect me enough to tell me."

"I don't care about any Rebeccas or Maggies or whoever else in the world. You're the only one who matters Spence," she says. That girl can be downright romantic sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Things Are Not Always What They Seem**

-Tasha's POV-

It's the waning weeks of the semester, we've got like a month left until summer vacation and Spence and I are just hanging, as per usual, before our first class.

"Her," I say pointing at a girl walking across the quad.

"Nah," Spencer says.

"Her?"

"Nope,"

"Him?"

"Yeah, he totally is," Spencer says before dissolving into laughter. I just look at her like she's crazy.

"I don't get how your gaydar's better than mine. You only came out like two years ago,"

"Sleeping with Aiden's knocking you off your game," she says, grinning at me cutely.

"No way, me and Aiden are just fooling around until he decides to blow the closet," I dismiss easily. "Like I could ever be in love with a boy."

"Have you ever been in love before?" she asks, out of the blue, shocking the hell out of me.

I'm stuck between telling the truth or just laughing it off. I choose the latter. It's easier that way. "Psh. No way. That love crap is for people like you and Ashley." I think she can tell I'm lying. Then I realize I know she can. It's one of the many disadvantages of having real friends: they know you.

"You'll find someone Tash," she says, sounding so sure of herself. Little does she know, I already have.

"You were always the eternal optimist Spence," I say.

"I have to be," she says, rolling her eyes before breaking out into a grin, "I'm dating Ashley Davies."

Zing.

-Brandon's POV-

"I really can _not_ deal with this right now," I say into the phone. I feel like throwing up.

"_Well, that's not my concern. I just thought you should know,"_

"Why are you telling me this now?" I mean, it's been three years.

"_He's asking about you and I'm not gonna lie to him,"_

Beep Beep. Call waiting. It's Kyla.

"Look, can you hang on a sec?" I ask, clicking over before my question's answered. "Hey Ky," I say, completely drained.

"_Wow, you sound awful,"_

"Thanks a lot,"

"_I was just…what's wrong?"_

"Baby, I've just been really stressed out about…the demo deadline." That's not a complete lie.

"_I thought everything was going okay,"_

"It is…but…it's still nerve-wracking," I say.

"_Why don't you come over tonight?"_ she purrs into the phone. _"I could help you unwind."_

I'm stuck. What to say? What to say? "I can't…I've…um…me and Ash are gonna be at the studio all day today, so I'll probably be beat,"

"_Okay."_ She's disappointed and I really _really_ want to kick myself… in the nuts.

"I'll call you," I say, disconnecting the call.

"_Yeah,"_ she says, hanging up. I let out an anxious breath and check the other line. That chick's still on.

"Okay," I start, "so what time tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

**How NOT to Do the Right Thing**

-Author's POV-

"Brandon, come on. Hurry up. We're gonna be late," Ashley was saying, rushing along the corridor. They were about thirty minutes early for their label executive meeting but she didn't want to take any chances.

"I'm trying Ash, but these shoes you've got me wearing are ridiculous," Brandon replied, sliding like he was walking on marbles.

"They're in,"

"They're gay,"

"Oh really," she smirked, looking back at him over her shoulder. "Those shoes are gay?"

"You know what I mean," Brandon said, rolling his eyes. "Oh, dear God a bathroom," he said, suddenly. "Can I?" he whined.

"Brandon,"

"I have to go when I'm nervous," he said, pouting.

"Fine," she relented. "Hurry up." She leaned back against the wall debating whether or not to call Spencer. She was just reaching for her cell when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ashley Davies,"

The brunette turned on her heel, brown eyes meeting green. Her mood grew sullen instantly.

"Rebecca? What are you doing here?" Ashley asked, surprised to see the girl out in the daytime. "You know vampires usually avoid sunlight."

"Cute," Rebecca said, not letting the feisty girl rattle her nerves. "I'd play nice if I were you. Word is you're shopping a new artist."

"And…"

"And you just might want to make nice with the wife of the label owner you're trying to butter up," Rebecca drawled, getting closer to Ashley, skipping her fingers along her arm. Ashley pulled back with a quickness.

"Does your husband know you have a habit of hosting all-girl sleepovers?"

"Now what fun would that be?" Rebecca asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat, reaching for Ashley again. This time Ashley grabbed onto her wrist, catching the girl off-guard.

"I told you before and I'm not one for repeating myself,"

"Your girlfriend," Rebecca said, putting up air quotes. Ashley would have slapped her then if she wasn't sure it'd cost her and Brandon their careers.

"So, we are clear," Ashley said, with a glare, pushing her way past the girl without a second look.

She must've forgotten. Rebecca loved a challenge.

--

"Oh, he killed Spence," Ashley gushed, jumping into their bed. "They were like near tears when he finished."

"Watch it," Spencer said, straightening the papers Ashley'd inadvertently scrambled.

"Sorry," Ashley said sheepishly, helping re-stack the papers. Once everything seemed to be settled again, she turned to Spencer a devilish glint in her eye. "You think we could…celebrate?"

"Celebrate?" Spencer questioned distractedly, the papers in her hand of more interest at the moment.

"Spencer," Ashley sighed. "You're not even listening to me."

Spencer finally looked at her girlfriend and couldn't help but laugh at the adorable pout. "I totally heard you. Brandon blew them away and now you're one step forward to fast-tracking it to the top of the music business."

"And…" Ashley prompted, leaning in close to the blonde girl's face, lips a breath away from each other.

"…and…I would love to celebrate with you…tomorrow," Spencer said, reluctantly, watching Ashley's face fall.

"I'm sorry Ash but this professor gives the hardest daily quizzes and they're worth like 40 percent of our grade," Spencer said and Ashley groaned.

"Damn school. I'd wish they'd just leave you alone," she grumbled, turning over on her side away from Spencer.

"Baby, how am I gonna be a world-renown psychologist without a degree?"

"I know you have to focus on school Spence. I'm not stupid," she muttered. "…doesn't mean I can't still sulk about it."

"I'm officially getting a preview of what our children would be like," Spencer said, amused.

"Not pretty?" Ashley asked, grinning, her back still to Spencer.

"Not in the least," Spencer replied as Ash turned back over.

"You know what Spence, let me help you study," she said, taking her notes away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay kiddies, this one's only for the adults. Scramble away.**

--

**The Perfect Tutee (Tutor)**

-Spencer's POV-

End. The. Madness.

"Ash, get on the bed _now_…please?"

I'm begging. She's reduced me to begging.

She won't give in though.

"Spence, you haven't gotten a question right since I took off my shirt," she says, incredulous.

"And that's _my_ fault," I squeak out.

She grins – that one that makes me want to grab her and kiss the hell out of her. She's standing right at the foot of the bed, nearly naked save for that lace bra and thong set. Reaching distance. I've surprised myself with as long as I've kept my hands to myself.

Oh, who am I kidding? She has me handcuffed to the headboard.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. One would have thought you'd have a little more self-restraint than this," she tsks, walking over to the side of the bed now, putting an extra twist in her hips for my personal viewing pleasure. My hands subconsciously twitch of their own accord. She catches it.

"Interesting," she says with a professional air, "I do believe we discussed this earlier, class. Ah, yes – the Freudian theory of the mind. Ms. Carlin, can you tell me the three parts Freud says the mind consists of?"

That's easy. "The superego, the ego, and the id."

"Correct," she beams at me, before her eyes darken again. "Let us further examine the id, shall we?" She climbs on the bed, quickly straddling me, her center pressing against my abdomen, making my stomach muscles contract slightly.

I allow myself the luxury of looking at her…up close. She's tantalizingly close to me, her body screaming for my touch. But she refuses herself that luxury, just as she refuses to touch me. At least, not yet. For now she just puts her hands on my shoulders which are now aching from their awkward position. But it's a good ache.

My eyes finally land on her shining brown orbs. She's amused. "Paying attention?" she asks, quirking her eyebrow. I see her mouth move but I swear I don't hear the words. Sometimes, she has that affect on me. I just nod hoping that will suffice. Apparently it does because she continues on with the "lesson".

"The id is the source of our strongest feelings or energies," she says, drawing me in with her eyes. "You know, our basic instinctual drives: hunger, thirst, sex…" she trails off, smirking. She traces a finger tip down from my shoulder, along my collarbone, and leaves it to rest on my chest, feeling my heart beat wildly. All this and she hasn't even really touched me yet.

"The id is very compulsive, irrational," she says, slowly starting to grind against me. Ha. Irrational. I'll say. All she has to do is uncuff me and we can both have what we need.

Suddenly, she moves both of her hands to the waistband of my shorts, swiftly pulling them down and off my body, along with my panties. She can tell I wasn't expecting that by the look on my face, and she gives me that devilish grin again. "Did I mention the id was impulsive?" she says, pushing her own underwear down and off. She settles back into me, this time straddling my left leg, so that one of hers is now pressed against my center.

I hiss a quick breath, arching my hips involuntarily. Soon, we're moving against each other and she's still murmuring. "You see," she breathes, hovering above me. "The id operates on the pleasure principle," she bites her lip and my thigh trembles. We're both unbelievably close, considering we've barely started. My hands are tugging at the headboard like crazy now. I really want to touch her, but I can't tell her. My mouth stopped working when she mounted me… to talk anyway.

"It's pretty simple," she says, grinding into me harder. "The principle that is."

She leans down to kiss me. "It wants," she breathes against my lips.

I so want.

"It takes," she breathes again, this time snaking a hand between our bodies, stroking me. I jump at the unexpected yet entirely welcomed sensation.

God Ash, just take me.

"It has," she mutters, kissing me again as she enters me. With every thrust I feel her against my thigh and it's making me crazy. Insane. Absolutely insane. I'm so close.

"Ash," I whisper, and she curls her fingers then, touching that spot that only she has and only she will. I shatter right then, an inaudible cry wrenching forth from my lips, still feeling her moving on top of me. I set her off I know and shortly after I return from my pleasure trip she collapses on top of me, trying to catch her breath.

After a while she pulls her head up off of my chest, long enough to look at me. She bursts out laughing and I know why. Ash always says I look drunk off my ass after sex.

"Hey sexy," she says, placing a tender kiss on my lips before releasing the catch on these damn handcuffs. I play cool until both my hands are free, moving them as quick as a flash to her waist. "You forgot aggressive," I growl. "The id is super-aggressive."

She grins at me as I flip us over suddenly…

….and onto the floor. OUCH!


	6. Chapter 6

**This Can't Be Right**

-Author's POV-

"I ain't gonna lie to ya, kids. This demo needs some work," Vinny, the vocal coach was saying. "You have talent but it needs to be molded. Brandon, you're singing the right words but you don't feel them."

"I feel them," Brandon insisted, looking to Ashley for support.

"I think Brandon has a great voice," she added, shooting him a wink.

"I'm not saying he doesn't. He just needs a little work. Look, Ms. Davies is it?"

"Yeah, you can call me Ashley,"

"Ashley," Vinnny said, giving her an honest smile. "Why don't you put up track number three and I'll show you what I'm talking about?"

Ashley went back behind the switchboards maneuvering the buttons and switches until the ballad floated through the room and Rebecca miraculously appeared.

"This is a nice song," she replied, startling the brunette.

"I know," Ashley replied, keeping her eye on Brandon. She wanted to keep this Rebecca thing under wraps, which may turn out to be more difficult than she anticipated, especially if the girl had free reign like this.

"Who's he?" Rebecca said, nodding her head in the direction of the young man who was now being coached through the scale.

"A friend,"

"He's cute,"

"He's taken, and even if he weren't I wouldn't let you touch him with a thirty…thousand foot pole,"

"You're way too dramatic, Ashley," Rebecca said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "And tense."

"You're a lefty, right?" Ashley asked.

"You remembered?"

"Yeah. Guess it wouldn't be much fun to break your right hand then. But if it doesn't leave my shoulder I'll do it anyway,"

Rebecca moved it promptly. "What happened to you? You used to be fun?"

"Ashley," Vinny called out to her, peeking into the sound room. "Can you run that back from the beginning? Is that Becca? Perfect. Becca, come out here for a second will you? We'll have a little test run."

Rebecca strutted out of the room and stood directly in front of Brandon. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, then looked past her to Ashley.

"Oh, didn't you know?" said Vinny, "She's spear-heading your project."


	7. Chapter 7

**Conversations and Confrontations**

-Brandon's POV-

"Hey Brandon, you're coming in a little too strong in the open. Mellow it out some," Ashley says to me through the microphone.

We're almost done with my first single. I never knew so much work went into making music. The melody starts up again in my headphones and, again, I belt out the opening. It stops immediately.

"Brandon," Ashley says, giving me her patented "what the fuck" look.

"Can we take a break?" I squeak out, meekly. I need a breather.

"Go ahead," she says, still glaring at me. "Ten minutes." Dude, she was born to do this.

I'm barely out of the booth when my phone rings.

"Hello,"

"_Hey."_ Oh great, it's Kyla.

"Ky, what's up?"

"_Just wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you in a while,"_

"You're at school, Ky," I say, rolling my eyes. She's been acting hella weird lately.

"_That never stopped you from visiting before,"_

"I've been busy,"

She just sighs. Oh, no.

"_Maybe we should really look into getting a place together,"_

"Kyla," I choke out. She's never just come out and asked it before.

"_I'm serious Brandon. At least then we'll get to see each other,"_

"I'm…Ky, that's a big…thing…to…do?" I sound stupid.

"_I know, but–"_ Beep. Someone's on the other line.

"Ky, can we talk about this later 'cause I have another phone call and Ash needs me back in the studio,"

"_Whatever Brandon."_ Click. She's mad at me. But she's been mad at me for a while now – me and my non-committal self. And I don't really have a good reason.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bran,"_

"Hey Jess," Oh, there it goes.

--

-Kyla's POV-

"_Davies speaking,"_ I smile. She sounds so professional now.

"Hey Ash,"

"_Hey Ky, what's up?"_ she asks me. What a loaded question. I'll just go with what's on the forefront of my mind.

"How do you know when someone's cheating on you?"

There's silence on her end, then, _"I'll castrate him,"_ she growls.

"No, Ashley. Calm down. I don't _know_ anything," I say, hurriedly. I wonder who she gets that temper from.

"_Well, why are you asking…are you trying to tell me something about Spencer?"_

"No, Jesus Ash, will you…will you just answer the question?"

"_I don't know…exactly…"_

"Well, didn't Aiden…" I hedge. I'm sort of scared she'll hang up on me.

"_Yeah, but…I don't know… It wasn't really anything he did or stopped doing that tipped me off. It was Madison,"_

"She told you?"

"_No, it was just like they were in on something and left me out of it,"_ she sighs, and I know that it still kinda bothers her. _"Why are you asking all of this Ky?"_

"Where's Brandon?"

"_I don't know,"_

"He said he would be with you all day at the studio and he's not there. That's why I'm asking,"

"_I _will_ castrate him,"_

"Ash, I don't know anything for sure yet and I don't want him to think that I don't trust him,"

"_He's lying to you Ky. You have every reason to not trust him,"_ she grumbles, her anger getting the best of her.

"Just promise me you won't say anything Ash. At least not until I know something…more," I beg.

"_I won't say anything,"_

"Are your fingers crossed?"

"_Damn it Ky,"_ she whines. I caught her.

"Ash, promise me,"

"_Okay, I promise I won't say anything to jackass Brandon until you give the okay too,"_

"Thank you Ash and thanks for listening,"

"_Always,"_ she says before hanging up.

--

-Ashley's POV-

He moseys into the studio at about 5:30. I'm in his face in an instant. I know what you're thinking. I promised right? Well, I had my eyes crossed. "Where have you been?"

"I was…busy… writing," he says, taken aback.

"For four hours?" I snap.

"You timed me?" He looks timid.

"My sister called looking for you. Said you were coming in today. So yes, I was looking for you,"

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" he replied, far too testily for my liking. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

He throws his hands up, walking into my office and sits down in the chair, across from my desk. I follow.

"Well?" Translation: I'm waiting asshole.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't see why you are flipping out because I came into the studio… today… like I said I would,"

"You told Kyla–"

"Your sister is driving me nuts. She wants to know my every move – where I've been, where I'm going. What next? Is she gonna want to know every time I have to go to the washroom?" He's angry now, a tiny vein pops out on his head. "You know what? I don't have to deal with this crap," he says, getting up angrily and storming out of my office.

"Where are you going?"

"Wherever the hell I want!"

--

-Author's POV-

Brandon was walking to the parking lot when he decided to make a phone call.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Spence, I gotta tell you something…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Recon Missions and Revelations**

-Author's POV-

"What's the address again Ky?"

"1472," Kyla said, readjusting her black baseball cap.

"Okay, that's the right side of the street," Ashley's whispers to herself, killing the headlights.

"I can't believe we're even doing this," Spencer admonished from the backseat. "You guys are just being paranoid."

"He's been lying for months Spence," Kyla sighed.

"So, maybe he's planning a surprise or something…for you," Spencer tried to reason.

"Please, guys aren't that creative," Ashley easily dismissed.

"Well, I think you both are crazy for this. Stalking him. He's our friend and he deserves our trust,"

"Your loyalty is heartwarming Spence," Ashley said, peering at the girl through her rear-view mirror. "But he's a guy and guys aren't to be trusted."

"I don't think some women should be trusted either," Spencer muttered, flopping back into her seat and crossing her arms.

"Oh, there's his car," Kyla said, spotting Brandon driving down the street. He parks in front of 1472 and walks up to the door and is let in immediately.

"Did you see who was at the door?" Ashley asked Kyla, who had the binoculars.

"No, it just opened and he walked right in. No hesitation,"

"Let's go in for a closer look,"

"No way, I'm not going anywhere," Spencer said. "Stalking is bad enough. I'm not getting arrested for trespassing."

"Alright then," Ashley said. "Stay here. Holler if you see a coyote."

Spencer was out of the car in no time.

--

"On three," Ashley whispered, clasping her hands together in the foothold position. "One, two, three." She and Spencer hoisted Kyla into the air.

Peering through the curtained window, Kyla couldn't make out much of anything, except a few silhouettes sitting.

"Do you see anything?" Ashley asked.

"Not really. It's maybe two…no three people. They're just sit…oh, shit. Put me down," Kyla whispered hurriedly as one of the shadowy figures bee-lined straight in her direction.

Ashley pulled away too quickly and Kyla fell on top of Spencer. "Oh crap," Ashley said, pulling her up. "Come on, come on Spence," she said, pulling the blonde up too.

"Hey!" a woman's voice called out from above them, peering into the darkness. "Who's there?!"

The three girls hid up against the side of the house, in the shadows, the black they were wearing a perfect camouflage.

"You see anything?" they could hear Brandon's voice ask.

"Just dark. It was probably just a cat or something," the woman said, shutting the window again.

"See?" Ashley breathed her chest heaving, "Told you it was a good idea to wear the black."

--

Tasha answered her door, somewhat perplexed as to who would be visiting her this late at night. Even Aiden knew better than to show up unannounced.

"We need to talk," Ashley said as her, Spencer, and Kyla filed past her.

"Okay," Tasha said, looking over the trio.

"Out," Ashley barked at Tasha's timid roommate who hastily made her retreat.

"Sit," Spencer told Tasha, pointing at the bed.

"Talk," Kyla said to her once she was seated.

"What's with the black?" Tasha started. "You guys jack a bunch of ninjas?"

"What is your brother doing?" Ashley asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Me no get what you say," Tasha said dumbly before glaring at Ashley. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just…Tasha please tell me you have like another sister or aunt or something that lives here," Kyla pleaded.

"No…what is this about?"

"Your brother's cheating on Kyla," Ashley said.

"Brandon?!" Tasha said, practically laughing. "No he's not."

"He's been lying," Kyla said

"And sneaking around," added Ashley

"And we just saw him at some woman's house," Spencer finished off the paranoia cake.

"But it's _Brandon_," Tasha said, still unable to get over the absurdity of it all. "There's no way he'd ever cheat. Look," Tasha said, shaking her head. "There's some things you guys don't know about us. One of which is why we moved here. Our parents…well, they were selfish to be perfectly honest. My dad was anyway. Remember that story in the news a while back about that man that had an affair and his lover came to see him – killed him, his wife, and herself. Well, that was our dad, and our mom. So…yeah, I don't think Brandon'd ever cheat…not as much as it's hurt our family."

"Tash…" Spencer whispered. "I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. I never told you, remember," Tasha said, offering up a little smile before shaking the memories. "I don't really want to talk about it. I only brought it up to show that there must be some other explanation for his behavior."

"Yeah…" Kyla said. "Maybe you're right," she agreed.

"I know I'm right," Tasha assured her. "It's just not Brandon's nature."

--

-Jessica's POV-

He's running late…as always. That girlfriend of his was probably asking too many questions again.

"Sorry I'm late," he says, showing up behind me. I turn to greet him.

"Only a little bit," I manage sweetly.

"Kyla asked me a billion and one questions," he says and I internally roll my eyes. Kyla – the only thing keeping me from getting mines.

"You could just tell her the truth," I offer. I've been saying that more and more, hoping that he will break down eventually and tell her. Then he'd truly be mine for the taking.

"I don't want to hurt her,"

"Sugar," I say, patting his shoulder. "It's too late for that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Take Precaution**

**-Author's POV-**

"WHOOOO!" someone yelled to the right of her face and Ashley winced, holding her hands over her ears.

"God, were we this annoying in high school?!" she yelled in Tasha's ear.

"You're just all domesticated now!" Tasha teased, pulling the girl further along into the crowd.

It was Kyla's graduation party, thrown by Brandon of course using some of that new record deal money. Her entire graduating class and possibly most of last year's graduating class had to be there. It was hot, loud, and the place reeked of alcohol. Otherwise known as Young'n Heaven.

"Ash!" Kyla exclaimed, rocketing herself at the girl. "I didn't think you were coming. Where's Spence?"

"She…uh…she wasn't feeling well," Ashley said, not looking at anyone directly. Lies.

Brandon also wouldn't look at Ashley. "That's too bad 'cause this party is awesome," Kyla said, handing them a couple of beers.

"It's gettin' hot in here!" a voice boomed over them. They looked over and saw Aiden on stage…stripping? "So take off all yo' clothes!" he hollered, whipping his beater around his head like a lasso.

"I want what he had," Tasha said, handing Kyla back the beer.

--

"Hey Ash," Tasha said, sliding into the seat next to her friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Ashley replied glumly.

Tasha just stared at her knowing that the girl would soon get uncomfortable and start talking. Sure enough, Ashley started squirming under her gaze.

"Spencer's mad at me,"

"What'd you do?"

"_Nothing_," Ashley replied defensively. "Nothing, I swear. Why does everyone assume I did something?"

"Because you usually do," Tasha answered with a smirk, while Ashley just continued to glare at her. 'Uh-oh. Maybe it's worse than she thought.'

"So why is she mad at you?" Tasha asked.

"Are you drunk? What happened to your intuition? You're supposed to know,"

Tasha just laughed ruefully. "I know. I've been off lately. I don't know what's up," she finished, shaking her head.

"Yeah," Ashley said, looking the girl over. Tasha _had_ been acting strange. "So Spencer's been giving me the cold shoulder, which, might I add, is pretty frigid once you start living with someone. And she's making all kinds of cryptic comments, that I'm completely out of the loop on,"

"Did something happen with her family?"

"Not that I know of. I mean, she'd tell me right,"

"Yeah," Tasha said. "You and Spence need to stop the silent treatment crap though and start talking to each other like the adults you are."

"I'm not the one giving the silent treatment,"

"But you're talking to me about it, instead of Spencer. How childish is that?"

"If your gonna insult me then leave,"

"Actually I came over to ask you to dance," Tasha said, grabbing the brunette's hand unexpectedly. "C'mon. Aiden left me."

--

"Ky, that's the last one," Brandon said as Kyla downed another shot. "You're gonna feel like shit in the morning if you keep drinking that."

"No way," she slurred, a little tipsy. "I'm done feeling like shit."

For some odd reason that cracked her up and she laughed like a maniac. Brandon had to join in.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Brandon said, looking into Kyla's glazed over eyes. "In your own unique little way, you're certifiably insane."

"I am…but so are you. You're cheating on me…." Kyla blinked at him, still laughing slightly.

"Wha–"

"I saw you at the house with her…me, Ash, and Spence were there," she said, and his eyes grew wide.

Then she passed out.

--

"You're not bad," Tasha commented.

"You either," Ashley said, watching the way Tasha moved. She had some moves the girl did.

"Hey, these goodies are not on display for you," Tasha said, smirking adorably.

"Shut up and show me how to do that," Ashley said.

"You two look good together," some guy said. He'd, apparently, been watching them.

"We know," Tasha replied dryly, rolling her eyes at Ashley.

"Come on, can I play?" the guy asked. He wasn't bad to look at, but…yeah, a guy.

"I do not have the patience for this anymore," Ashley said, leaving Tasha stranded.

"Remember this Davies; payback's a bitch," she said, smiling all the while.

"So, what about it?" This guy was persistent. "Can I get a dance?"

"Um…" Tasha appraised him quickly. "No."

"No?"

"I don't dance,"

"I just saw you dancing,"

"Well, I don't dance with guys,"

"You were dancing with _that_ guy," he said, pointing a finger at a shirtless, lamp-shade-wearing Aiden. 'Where the hell did he find a lamp?' Tasha thought.

"He's not a guy. He's a tranny,"

The guy thought about it. "No he's not."

Tasha had to laugh. This dude was thick. "Okay, you got me. But, I'm kinda tired and don't really feel like dancing." She attempted to move and he blocked her path, well, not completely, but he did get in her way.

"One dance. I won't bite,"

"Yeah, but I might…and kick, too. Especially if you don't step off," she said, her patience completely gone now.

"Whatever dyke,"

"Fuck you asshole!" she yelled, now angry, throwing an elbow into his chest as she stepped past him.

"I can't believe you stayed over there that long," Ashley said as Tasha returned to their table, handing her a drink she promptly waved off. "What were you even talking about?"

"Same ol' same ol'. I'm hot. He's not," Tasha said, shrugging, still distracted, or agitated. It was hard to tell. "I gotta pee."

"Thanks for the announcement,"

"Hush up. Where are the bathrooms?"

"Upstairs," Ashley pointed. Tasha took off just as Aiden stumbled over.

"Hey Ash," he said, grinning stupidly. "Four hickeys."

"Aiden, those are welts," she said, eyes getting wide. "Who's been beating you?"

"Ash help," Brandon said, dragging the girl over to where Ashley was sitting.

"Wha…what happened?"

"She fainted," he said, trying to prop her up in the seat, patting Kyla's cheeks softly.

"Move," Ashley said, before slapping the girl…HARD.

"Ash, what the hell?! Don't hit her!" Brandon shouted.

"I thought that works,"

"You slap hysterical people not _unconscious_ people. Where's Tash?"

"Bathroom," Ashley answered, trying to keep a head-heavy Aiden from leaning on her. "Maybe some…water?"

Brandon nodded, "I'll get some. You keep an eye on…well, both of them."

**--**

**-Brandon's POV-**

Water. Water. All these bodies and no water. There are gonna be a ton of hangovers tomorrow. Speaking of…well thinking of hangovers. What the hell was Kyla talking about? She saw me…she saw us.

"Dude close the door!"

"Sorry." Damn. Wrong door. I wonder what's she's talking about. If…nah, she couldn't know about Jess. Jess swore she wouldn't do that…at least, not until I'm ready. Who the hell am I kidding? I don't know that girl. I wouldn't put it past her to screw me over in an instant.

"Water in here?"

"Check the bathroom dork!" SLAM. Man, horny people are _mean_.

Okay, bathroom, bathroom. Why didn't I think of that? Uh, because your brainpower is solely focused on whether or not Kyla has found you out or not, moron. Oh, yeah.

Okay, bathroom. Turn the knob.

Great.

It's occupado.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey," I call out, trying to sound polite yet urgent. "If you're having sex in there can you just fill this cup with cold water for me and I'll be on my way!"

Nothing.

"Um…it's kind of important. Someone's passed out,"

Now, there's…. sobbing?

"Hey…are you okay in there?" I knock harder.

It continues. Luckily, all the rooms in this place have those locks that you can unlock from the outside with a coin. I dig around in my pocket for a dime, turning the lock quickly.

I ease open the door slowly. It's dark and the light from the hallway spills inside. There's a pair of jeans balled up near the entryway. I step over them, moving toward the dark figure I see crumpled beside the bathtub, shoulders shaking. The light now seems to be following me and each step I take reveals a little bit of the mystery to me. One more step and I see a pair of underwear, ripped and haggard. I gulp. I suddenly don't feel well at all. Then I see her and I know I don't feel well.

"Oh my God Tash," I whisper, getting down immediately, pulling her into me. I can't think. I can hardly breathe. All I can do is hold her.

**--**

**-Kyla's POV-**

This is so totally my fault. My party: my fault. I could've had a small intimate gathering or something at a restaurant, but I chose the rave of the century. God, I can't believe this happened and to Tasha…she doesn't deserve it…she's got her faults, but she's like one of the best people I know….

**-Ashley's POV-**

Okay, I know I should have gone with her…to the bathroom. It's what friends do, but…she's Tasha…I thought…I thought…I don't know what I thought….I'm just so pissed right now, at myself, at whoever did this…I think it was that guy. NO, I_ know_ it was that guy. He is so gonna pay. Oh yeah, payback will be a bitch, and her name is Ashley.

**-Aiden's POV-**

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why'd I have to go get drunk off my ass for? When I think about what somebody did to Tasha…I wish I knew his name…no, a face. Then, I'd have someone to be angry at. Someone instead of this imaginary shady figure that keeps seeping into the forefront of my mind. I came with her, I should've stayed with her…damn. I'm…I'm so stupid.

**-Spencer's POV-**

I am the worst best friend ever. Not only was I so self-absorbed that I completely blew off Kyla's party, but, because I didn't go, my best friend is lying up in a hospital bed. I…I hope she can pull through. I know she's strong but…who can really be okay after…Dear God, just help my friend to get through this…

**-Brandon's POV-**

I just can't believe this happened again…


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's Talk About**

**-Author's POV-**

She thinks the slamming of the door wakes her, but she can't really be sure. It could have been that, could have been the arguing. Could have been that she could no longer sleep for extended periods of time. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Spencer, would you just talk to me? I mean, what's going on?"

"Ashley, there's nothing going on. I told you already,"

'Uh oh,' she thought, 'Mommy and Mommy are fighting again.' She groaned, flopping over in the guest bed, trying to block out the noise.

Unsuccessful.

**--**

**In Spence and Ash's bedroom…**

"Don't tell me that crap Spencer, you won't talk to me, you barely kiss me, and…."she lowers her voice, keeping up the pace. "I don't even want to mention how long it's been since we've had sex."

"So, that's all this is about?" Spencer shot back, arms flailing in the air. "Sex.'Cause if it is we can do it right now and I could get some sleep. Which I need."

"Spence, I don't want to have sex with you," Ashley said, exasperated.

"Now you don't want to have sex with me," Spence said, scooting into the bed and under the covers. Ashley stopped her pacing.

"Why are you being so thick?"

"Why are you beating around the bush? Just ask me what you want to ask me," Spencer said, eyes on the girl.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Ashley asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"See," Spencer said, flopping down into the bed and turning her back to Ashley. "That's the problem. I shouldn't have to."

--

**Meanwhile…**

"I don't know how that crazy thought even made its way into your mind but no, I am not cheating on you Ky. I swear."

"Then what is going on with you Brandon? And who was that girl?"

"I…I can't tell you right now, but I will, I promise I will. But right now, I just really want to go to sleep," he said. "It's been a rough day."

"How's Tasha?" Kyla asked in understanding.

"I guess she's doing okay. I mean, she won't really talk about it but that's just how she is. She'd never admit when she's hurting. I always know though. It's a twin thing."

"She'll talk about it when she feels it's the right time," Kyla said, snaking an arm around his waist.

"I hope so," Brandon said, not really believing it. He had prior experience with this.

--

**Also meanwhile,**

Armed with a name and a vague description he tore through the club, a few of his larger basketball teammates trailing behind.

"Hey!" Mark, the center, called out, pointing. "Think that's him?"

"Could be?" Aiden assessed, feeling something change in his gut. 'Oh yeah, this is the guy.'

"Hey," Aiden barked out, startling a few of the bar patrons, "Your name Kevin Simpson?"

"Who wants to know?" the guy Mark pointed out said. Aiden grabbed him by the collar, yanking him into a standing position. No more words to say. He let his fist do the talking. Turns out he didn't need his teammates after all.

Devon, the criminal law major, also the shooting guard, had the sense of mind to grab the guy's beer bottle before they left. Mark had the good sense to pull Aiden off the guy before he killed him.

--

The Next Day

-Tasha's POV-

Two more weeks of school left. They said I didn't have to go to class.

I went.

They said I could take all my finals online.

I'm taking them in the classroom like the other students.

I'm not gonna let this shut me down like last time. I'm going to go on just like I always have. My friends… that's a whole 'nother story.

"You warm enough?" Ashley asks me. I've been staying at their place, only because they made me. I had no problems with staying in the dorm.

"I'm fine Ashley," I say, smiling politely even though she's kinda getting on my nerves. I'm not used to her being this nice to me.

"Okay, well I have to go in to the studio for a little bit." She slips on a jacket. "Spence should be here in like…no time. And, if you really need someone here with you call Kyla she's...you know what…I'm just gonna tell her to come over–"

"Ashley," I say, shaking my head. "I'm fine."

"You're sure?" She still doesn't believe me.

"Go to work doofus," I say and she has a retort right there. I can almost see it.

Then swallows it.

I'm sorely disappointed.

"See ya later Tash," she says, closing the door behind her.

--

I must've dozed off during the commercial because when I wake up, Maury's already told all the guys they aren't the fathers. Oh, and Spencer's home.

"Hey sleepyhead," she says as soon as my eyes open. She was watching me.

"Hey Spence," I say, smiling. Spencer could always make me smile.

"Have a good sleep?"

I nod. "Your guest bed is comfortable."

"Glad to hear it,"

"How was your day?"

"I…um…I don't want to bore you,"

"I wouldn't have asked, if I didn't want to know Spence. Would you just talk to me?" I ask, sitting up now a little gingerly. There was some tearing.

"I am talking to you,"

"I mean, like normal Spence," I say. "Like Spencer talking to Tasha, not Spencer talking to girl who got raped."

She looks shocked for a minute, like she almost doesn't know what the word means, but it passes.

"Brandon told me something…something about Ashley," she starts, looking at me oddly.

"Okay…"

"You remember that girl Rebecca?"

"Not ringing a bell,"

"The girl…the other girl Ashley had feelings for,"

"Oh, skank girl. Gotcha,"

"Well, she and Ashley are working together,"

"Man. Spence that sucks. But, you know, what can you do?"

"Ashley didn't tell me Tasha,"

"I see…"

"Well…"

"You asked a question?"

"No. I just…what do you think about it?"

"I told you. I wouldn't worry. They're just working together,"

"But why didn't Ashley just tell me?"

"Why don't you ask her Spencer?" Man, these chicks have communication issues. I wonder what the hell they talk about at all.

"Because I'm afraid of what she might say," she says, in the smallest little voice. I open up my arms to her and she comes over to me, settling into the embrace.

"Ashley loves you Spence. That's one of two things I'm very sure of. She'd never intentionally hurt you and if she ever does, it's only because she's too busy trying not to hurt you to realize what she's doing."

"Huh?" she asks, looking at me confused. I am too. I rub my face.

"I dunno. I think the meds are kicking in." She laughs at my expense.

"What's the other thing?"

"Huh?" Now, it's my turn to look confused.

"You said there were two things you were sure of. What's the other?"

"Oh, that I love you, duh," I say, smiling stupidly I'm sure.

When those pills kick in, they kick in.

--

**-Author's POV-**

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Spence,"

"Remember back in high school when we were in English class and you were trying to get me to talk to Ashley again?"

"Whoa, that's a mouthful,"

"Do you?" Spencer implored.

"I uh, …I think so," Tasha said, a little groggy.

"And you were talking all weird saying that maybe you and Ashley did have some things in common?"

Tasha only nodded, eyes on Spencer. She looked dazed.

"You were talking about me right?"

Tasha's eyes flashed. That sobered her up pretty quickly. "Spence…"

"I just…I need to know,"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why?" Tasha insisted, not at all wanting to dig this up.

"Because I really want to do this," she said, pressing her lips to Tasha's.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Revelation…or Two?**

-Author's POV-

"Spence, you can't…I can't do this with you,"

"What are you talking about? You're doing it," Spencer said, placing her hands on the other girl's cheeks.

"No, I'm not," Tasha said firmly, pulling the girl's hands off of her. "You don't want to do this."

"Don't tell me what I want," Spencer snapped, then softened. "I'm here aren't I…with you. Why are you fighting this? You know you want it," Spencer whispered before advancing again. Tasha relented for a few seconds before pulling away like the girl was on fire. She screwed her eyes closed immediately regretful of what she was about to say. "I have…God, Spence, I wanted you for so long," she paused to take a shaky breath, open her eyes. "But I'm not gonna be your Aiden. Ashley's my friend…one of my best, and so are you. So I'm not gonna let you do this."

"But I thought…when you said,"

"Once upon a time Spence, yeah, you were the one. But, it's…it's not you anymore," Tasha said, being impossibly vague, but her message was conveyed clearly to her best friend.

Spencer felt the tears roll down her cheeks but she wasn't sad. She felt ashamed. Tasha brushed them away with her thumb. "Talk to Ashley, okay? Tell her how you're feeling," Tasha said, moving to stand.

"Tash," Spencer said, reaching out to grab her hand. "I'm so–"

"It's okay," Tasha said, putting on one of her best smiles even though her heart was being put through the shredder…then blended. She leaned down to kiss the corner of Spencer's mouth. It was kind of a last hurrah, you know, solidifying their eternal friendship and putting an end to all that…extra. If only it was that easy.

Tasha pulled away and stood back up only to come face to face with Ashley.

--

"What…the hell… is going on?"

"Ashley, nothing happened. I _swear_," Tasha back-tracked, wondering how bad this could possibly look.

"You were kissing my girlfriend," the girl growled, folding her arms.

"Okay, that happened but…nothing else. And it wasn't that kind of a kiss anyway," Tasha said, wishing Spencer would help her out. Ashley was livid and, for now, it was Tasha she was upset with.

"Ash, we need to talk," Spencer said, finally, startling then frightening the brunette. Those were break-up words.

"I'm gonna give you two some privacy," Tasha said, not thinking twice before giving Ashley a hug the girl didn't return. Spencer waited until she left the room to start but before she could get a word out…

"Are you leaving me Spence?"

Spencer looked shocked for a moment before her body moved on auto-pilot, hurrying over to her stricken girlfriend, hugging her with everything she had. "Never Ashley. Don't you ever think that. You hear me?" she whispered, her throat constricted as her tears threatened to spill over.

"I saw…I saw–"

"Nothing. We talked…about you and me. She helped me figure some things out. That's all. Ashley, I love you…only you,"

"Then what's the problem Spence?" Ashley asked, the relief of Spencer's admission releasing the strangle-hold her emotions had on her mouth.

Spencer pulled back slightly, unable to meet the girl's eyes. "I think…I think I'm afraid."

"Of me?"

Spencer nodded. "Just what you're capable of doing,"

"Spencer…"

"I know Ash. You love me and I love you too, so much. But I don't think I could survive another broken heart,"

"I wouldn't–"

"You could,"

"So could you," Ashley countered. "So what? It's not like it'll ever happen."

"Why didn't you tell me you were working with Rebecca Diaz?"

Ashley's eyes widened in shock then narrowed as she realized someone had given her up. "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter. Why didn't you?"

"If I remember correctly, last time we had a conversation about her, you got angry with me,"

"So you hide the fact that you're working with her from me?"

"I was gonna tell you Spence," Ashley said, softly. "I swear…I just…I didn't want you to hurt."

"Like I do now,"

"Yeah," Ashley replied, sighing. "I can't ever do the right thing."

"Sometimes there's no real right or wrong. Just best…and it would have been best if you'd have just been up front with me about her. It would have hurt but not as much as finding out that you've been in close contact with her for months and practically lying to me about it,"

Ashley tackled her onto the bed. "I'm sorry Spence."

Spencer giggled as Ashley settled into a position atop of her. Someone clearing their throat drew their attention away from each other to the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," Tasha started a silly grin playing across her face. "But before you embark on your three hour tour, I'm in the next room and your walls are paper thin. Do you really want to provide moi with that much ammunition?"

--

Later...

"Seriously Spence, we have to talk about this?" Ashley said, injecting her words with as much sincerity as she could. "I mean, you know I love you and only you right?"

"Of course," Spencer responded without hesitation.

"And you know that I would never ever cheat on you?" Ashley added, looking into those swirling blue vortexes.

"Yes," Spencer answered in a voice, not as strong.

"Spence, you're my heart," Ashley said, trying to make the girl understand. "I'd never do anything like that to you. You have to know that."

"God, Ashley, a part of me wants to believe you. A big part, but then there's that other part; The part that keeps nagging me about how she just might be a new Aiden, and how you might just be pulling away from me again. I can't help it and I don't know why I feel this way, I just…I just know that I do," Spencer finished, hanging her head, her admission complete.

Ashley took it all in, her face brightening then darkening with realization. "You don't trust me," she stated, not a question, just admission of a fact. Spencer's non-reply spoke volumes: a revelation. And it would have been the revelation of the century. If it wasn't so damn obvious.

"How can I make you trust me Spencer? How can I make you see it's you and only you? " She asked the question out loud, fully expecting an answer…from Spencer. Instead, her own mind spoke up. Smacking her in the face with the answer. A slow smile formed across her face. She knew exactly how to prove it to Spencer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Things Can't Always Stay the Same**

-Tasha's POV-

"Hi Tasha," she says, a little too brightly for my liking.

"Hey Mrs. Paula," I say, keeping my eyes on her. She's one of those unpredictable people. You never know what she's gonna say.

"We sent the sample to the police department, for DNA comparison," she says, again too brightly. I mean, this isn't a cheery subject, but she looks like she's just been to the mountain top.

"And all of your blood work came back with you testing negative, so no viruses or infections to worry about," she says, finally taking a seat across from me. She's beaming and while that is good news, I still don't get it. I mean, she's like ecstatic.

Maybe she just got laid.

"Well you tested negative for all but one thing…" she starts, and stops – leaving me hanging just like that. I want to smack her and damn well almost do, but I restrain myself, instead muttering a brief, "What?"

Her gaze softens and so does her beam. It's a gentle smile now. What the hell is she about to say?

"Tasha, you're pregnant."

--

A few days later…

-Ashley's POV-

Aiden and I are hanging out at his pool. That's what's cool about having a jock for a friend: they rarely if ever have to go to class.

"Spencer told me the big news. So when's the wedding date?" Aiden asks and I nearly drop my lemonade. That cracks him up.

"Ha," he says, laughing at me. "Your face…classic."

"You ass," I say, glaring at him. I thought for a moment he knew. "That was _not_ funny."

"It_ so_ was, but…I was sort of serious. You're living together. It's only natural," he shrugs.

"You're crazy. She like just moved in and–"

"She totally wants to have your babies," he interrupts, still laughing, and I hit him. He's totally freaking me out.

"It's not legal anyway, so it doesn't matter,"

"Yeah, yeah," he says, looking at the sky and I think he's gonna drop it. Then, "I only ask because I want to make sure I'm still around for it."

That scares me. "Why wouldn't you be?"

"I'm…I declared for the draft at the end of the season," he says, still looking away.

I, however, am not sports inclined so I have no idea what that means or what the implications could be and he knows this.

"Every year, the NBA…" he notes my blank stare, "The National Basketball Association," still staring. "Professional Basketball, you know, play for pay." I finally nod. "They have something called the draft where the different teams select college basketball players and if they're good enough, they get contracts."

I'm taking this entire thing in. "So a team might pick you?"

"I hope so," he says, wistfully. Suddenly, he looks a lot older.

"Isn't that a good thing Aiden?"

"It's great," he says, finally looking at me. "But…there's no telling where I may end up. You do know that I could potentially end up in some obscure state on the east coast right?"

This statement alarms me. "Why can't you just pick your own team?" Like, somewhere here.

"It doesn't work that way, Ash," he says softly. He can tell I finally get it and that I'm getting upset.

"Aide, that's not fair," I say, shaking my head miserably. "You can't leave me."

He laughs at my little pout. "You'll be okay," he says, amused. I think he just wanted to be sure I would miss him. Spencer was right. We do have matching egos. Another thought occurs to me.

"Have you told Tasha yet?" I ask and he sighs. Uh oh.

"She knows," he says. "She was actually in on the decision. She's gonna be coming with me. Wherever I go."

"Really?" I ask, kind of shocked. I had no idea they were _that_ serious.

He sits up suddenly looking me in the eye like what he has to say is really important. I don't know what to think though. In the past these important statements had ranged from telling me he was still in love with me to a burp. "She's pregnant Ash."

I feel the air leave my lungs. I think I heard him but I can't really be sure.

"Tasha's pregnant," he repeats and I'm not sure what I feel. Something clenches in my stomach and I look at him, my face aghast I'm sure.

"It's mine. She thought…we thought at first it might have been…you know… but…it's mine. Ours. We're gonna keep it and raise it together. That's why I'm declaring early," he says. "So she and I can afford a comfortable life, for our child."

I haven't recovered yet and I merely nod at him.

"Are you…are you disappointed in me Ash?"

I just look at him. That's not it…I think…I think I'm happy.

I launch myself at him, arms going around his neck. He hugs me back after a moment, surprised at my reaction.

"I am so happy for you," I tell him and I really am. Even…before… he was sprung on the idea of being a father. I shove him away slightly. "You're gonna be a daddy."

"I am," he says/laughs. "I honestly can't wait. Sure, the timing kind of sucks but it's awesome." He's beaming and I can honestly say I am too.

Then I go into crazy mode, hugging the daylights out of him. "I'm gonna be an aunt!" I yell and he just laughs his ass off, hugging me back.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The first part of this is PG but then it kicks up a little near the end so readers BEWARE.**

--

**A Step in the Right Direction**

-Author's POV-

"Ashley!" Spencer cried out from the dining room, startling her girlfriend.

"What? What?" Ashley asked breathlessly, rushing to Spencer.

"Where's the wine?" she asked meekly, embarrassed at the state she'd inadvertently put Ashley in.

"Jesus Spence," Ashley said, putting a hand over her chest, feeling her heartbeat steady. "It's chilling."

"Okay, okay," Spencer nodded, inspecting the dining room one last time. Ashley reached for her, running her hands down the girl's arms trying to calm her some. It was a futile move really because she was not going to be calmed.

"I'm fine Ashley," she said, moving out of the girl's embrace. She was feeling like this was really her last chance with her mother. Which was funny really because her mother wasn't even coming. When she'd invited her mother to their place about three weeks ago, her mother dodged the question finally just saying that Glen would be coming home to visit soon and that he'd probably want to come by. The way she said it made it seem as if her mom was sending Glen as a test subject, to "see how the lesbians lived". She should've been angry about it, but her mother was still her mother, and more than anything she just wanted her acceptance. The door buzzer forced all her thoughts to crash. Glen had arrived.

Ashley went over and asked who it was as was customary. She buzzed him in as was customary too. It took him a while to make it to their door but Ashley was standing there, open door, waiting patiently. Spencer was too nervous to breathe.

"Hey Glen," she heard Ashley say, brightly.

"Hey Ash," he replied, sounding anxious. "Those stairs almost killed me," he joked and Spencer finally turned, seeing them interact strangely if anything. He hadn't seen Ashley since in a long while.

"Hey…Glen," Spencer choked out, getting a little emotional.

"Little sis," he said, holding out his arms for a hug she immediately gave him. She held on tighter than usual. She hadn't seen him for a while either.

"I missed you," she whispered against his chest.

"I missed you too Spence."

--

-Glen's POV-

This hasn't been too bad, hanging out with my sister and her girlfriend I mean. We talked it up for a little while, touching on a little bit of everything – school, relationships, and things of that nature. Ashley was pretty cool and I'm sort of hating myself for letting something as trivial as who she loves to prevent me from really getting to know her. Then I remember she loves my sister. Then I realize I don't dislike her because she's a girl. I just don't like her because she makes out with my sister. I refuse to think they're doing anything else.

"Hey, this pasta is pretty good," I say smacking my lips. "Sauce tastes just like Dad's Spence."

She and Ashley share a look of sorts, Ashley trying and failing to hide a smirk.

"Ashley made the sauce actually," Spencer says, grinning at me.

I'm shocked. I'll admit it. "You cook?" I ask.

Ashley looks stung by my statement and I hurry to make it better. "Not that I didn't think you could, it's just…I just assumed…" Then she smiles and I don't feel bad.

"Aw," Ashley says. "You thought you hurt my feelings and you tried to fix it."

"You suck," I say, not at all meaning it. She's quickly starting to grow on me.

"I know," she says, grabbing her plate, then Spencer's, then mines.

"I can–"

"Got it," she says, waving her hand. "I've got it Glen."

I just slump back into my chair, looking around. I don't say it but I hope she doesn't bring out desert. I'm stuffed. Then I realize Spencer's staring at me.

"What?"

"I can't believe you're here," she whispers, smiling.

"I can't believe Dennison's gonna be a dad," I say, shaking my head. I'm glad for him though. At least one of us may get the chance to play pro-ball.

"I can't believe you've gone through six girlfriends in a year," mumbles Spencer. "That officially means your longest relationship was with Madison in high school."

"Don't remind me," I say, groaning. Occasionally that thought does work its way into my consciousness. That Madison maybe was meant for me. I shake it quickly though. Especially after that incident at senior prom. "Nice place Spence," I say. "I meant to say it before but we kind of got wrapped up in everything else."

"Yeah," she replies, taking a look around. "I'm trying to make it feel like home."

"It definitely looks like two chicks live here," I say, grinning and she tenses up.

"You know I'm cool with it Spence," I say, before I think about it. Guess that means I really am. Which brings me to my other reason for being here. Well, Spencer brought me to it.

"I wish Mom was," she says, looking at me.

"She's…she's trying Spence. She really is. She talks about you all the time when we talk because she can't bring herself to call over here too much. I think…I honestly think she's still in shock. I mean, we just never even guessed…" I trail off, realizing now I might as well be speaking for myself as well. "She's definitely coming around though. She totally almost came with me tonight."

"Really?" Spencer asks, excited. I can tell.

"Yeah, totally did. Then she flaked out at the last moment," I say, grinning a bit. It was kind of funny seeing Mom so flustered. You'd think she was a teenage girl and I just asked her whether or not she was a virgin. "She'll probably be coming over soon, Spence."

"I…thanks Glen," she said, smiling. The one where it reaches her eyes.

"No problem," I say.

--

-Author's POV-

"Wakey wakey," Ashley said, fingers walking along Spencer's uncovered thigh.

Spencer smiles into her pillow, not yet opening her eyes. "I know we live alone but I still feel like Kyla's gonna walk in on us any minute."

Ashley only groaned, moving closer to Spencer. "She had the worst timing ever."

"That's the understatement of the year," Spencer agreed, turning over so that she and Ashley were close, face to face.

"You have fun last night?" Ashley asked, a sneaky little grin creeping across her face.

"You mean dinner?" Spencer asked, trying to play dumb.

"Not exactly what I meant but we can start there," Ashley mumbled, her fingers now inching their way up Spencer's inner thigh.

"Dinner was good. Great. Glen really likes you," she said, brushing Ashley's hair out of her face.

"He likes my cooking," Ashley whispered, placing a kiss on Spencer's lips.

Spencer just moaned as Ashley fingers inched higher. "Then after dinner was good too."

"Just good?" Ashley asked, halting her finger expedition.

"How about… spectacular?" Spencer mumbled, just as Ashley's fingers met with liquid heat.

"Much better," Ashley managed, right before sealing her mouth to Spencer's. The girl got surprisingly wet in like no time and very soon she was sliding up and down the sheets, body accommodating each of Ashley's thrusts.

"Fuck," Spencer said, feeling the tide rising within her.

"I am," Ashley said, straining to hold on. Spencer'd never been like this before and pretty soon she was on her back. Spencer riding her fingers with abandon. "God Spence," Ashley whispered, bringing her free hand to caress Spencer's breasts. The girl was quaking above her. She was close.

"Ash…" Spencer breathed out and Ashley moved her thumb to press against her clit, setting off the orgasm. Spencer stilled before collapsing onto her, trying to catch her breath.

Ashley pushed away some of Spencer's sweat soaked hair, placing a kiss on her forehead. Spencer lifted her head weakly and gave Ashley a lazy smile. "Good morning."

"Oh you bet your sweet ass," Ashley rasped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Race In the New Millennium**

Some period of time later…

-Kyla's POV-

"How do you feel?" I ask Tasha, lying with her on her bed.

"Like crap," she says, rolling over onto her back, then side, then back to her back. "This baby is kicking my ass."

I can't stop the giggle that escapes and she glares at me. "Sorry," I mumble.

"It's cool. I'm glad my misery is entertaining," she says, just being Tasha. She tops it off with a grin.

"Highly entertaining."

"So, why are you cooped up in the house, with me – the girl who as of late is threatening to give the Grinch a run for his money?"

I sigh. Tasha's intuitive. I forgot.

"I…need someone to talk to," I say, shrugging. She'd have gotten it out of me anyway.

"Brandon," she states, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, no…not really," I say. Brandon's been keeping me around him more than usual. So, I've met his 'other' friends. Something I'm not too comfortable with. "It has more to do with other people concerning me and Brandon."

"Say that again," she says, looking at me confused.

"Do you ever… when you're out with Aiden…do people ever look at you weird?" I barely manage to get the question out. I feel kind of bad asking it.

"Weird like how?" she asks not understanding my query and I wish she would. It's difficult to talk about this.

"Because of the…race thing?"

"Oh," she says, understanding in an instant. She gives me an odd look I can't place, then attempts to answer the question. "It's not really a big deal for us. I take after our mom so…"

I nod, feeling horrible instantly. I feel like she's judging me.

"Is it an issue for you?" she asks, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Of course not," I say, quickly. "It's just…well, I was hanging out with Brandon and his friends…"

--

_"Just be you," he was saying, "They're gonna love you."_

_I smiled at him, despite the churning feeling in my gut. Brandon was introducing me to his other circle of friends. The ones outside of Spence, Ash, Tasha, Aiden, and I. We stepped into the backyard and I felt my stomach drop._

_It grew uncomfortably quiet._

_"Hey ya'll," Brandon said, brandishing me slightly. "This is my girl, Kyla."_

_"What's up?" said a guy whose name I later learned was Eric._

_"Hi," I manage weakly and then we rush through introductions as the activity picks back up again. Brandon tried his best to be perfect for me, pulling out chairs, retrieving drinks, he even fixed my plate. After a little while I had loosened up a bit and was enjoying myself. Brandon's guy friends didn't have a problem with me. Note that I said guy friends. _

_"Hey B," said Bryan, "We gonna shoot up a V. Are you in?"_

_Brandon turned to me, his eyes pleading. "You'll be okay?"_

_"Of course," I say, smiling at him. He placed a sweet little kiss on my lips. "I'll be right back. It won't take me long to kick these guys' asses."_

_"Keep dreaming B," said Bryan as they jogged over to the make-shift basketball court. Now I was alone, save for a few guys engrossed in a rambunctious domino game and the other girls. I chose to hang with the latter because I don't know anything about dominoes. _

_"Hi," I said brightly, making my way over to the scantily clad cluster of women. They ceased their banter immediately and focused their attention on me. One of them gave me the once-over. "You lost?"_

_"No," I answered, a bit put-off. "I was…can I–"_

_"Let me break this down real nice and easy for you baby girl," she started, and her tone threw me off entirely. She sounded like she couldn't stand me. "We don't like you. You just one of them girls that scoop up the good ones, acting like you're doing him a favor. Look around," she said then, looking at the other guys. "They ain't about nothing. But the one that is about something thinks he needs somebody like you to feel important. But we don't need you, so you can just carry your white behind back over there." She pointed back to my seat by the domino boys. I felt like I had been slapped._

_I just turned back around to a chorus of, 'you tell her girls' and 'she think she all thats'. I made sure I didn't cry until I got back into Brandon's car._

--

"I can't stand those bitches," Tasha says, brushing away a couple of my tears with her thumb.

"I just…I never even thought about it until that day. Brandon was just Brandon and I was just me. But, since then I've been noticing every stare, every glance, feeling guilty for lo-liking him so much," I glance at Tasha after my little stumble and she hides a grin, in spite of our very not funny conversation.

"You don't have to feel guilty. People are stupid," she says, and I'm beginning to think that being pregnant has vastly curtailed her vocabulary. "It's just something you guys are gonna have to deal with. Everyone is not going to approve of your relationship. Ashley and Spencer are a living testament to that. Hell, even Grandma wanted to kill Aiden when she found out I was pregnant."

I laugh at her; she's managed to cheer me up considerably. "Thanks Tash," I say, giving her a hug. "I'm still going to talk to Brandon though."

"Okay," she says, rubbing my back. "So, do you feel better?"

"Yes," I say, pulling away.

"Good, because I really have to puke," she says, jumping off of the bed and heading straight for the bathroom.

--

**-Author's POV-**

"What are you trying to get?" asked Kyla, walking through the crowded mall with Spencer, Ashley, and Tasha.

"Something that fits," Tasha said, "My minis and tanks are getting a little tighter. Plus I wanna get something for you guys, you know for…helping me when…"

"Tash, no way," Kyla said, adamant. "You don't have to get us anything."

"Shut it. I am," Tasha said, before they all could protest. "I've made up my mind already and I'm more stubborn than usual now of days so there's no way you're changing it. Besides, I'm a horrible gift giver, you guys are probably just gonna end up with American Express gift cards."

"Sounds like a plan," Spencer mused, bumping shoulders with Ashley.

"Even your baby-daddy?" Ashley asked, swinging her head around and they all laughed.

"You guys are having way too much fun with my pregnancy," Tasha said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, we can't help it Tash," Kyla said, rubbing her hand over the slightly protruding lump on Tasha's stomach. "You're getting a pouch."

"I am not," Tasha said, slapping her hand away.

"Well, look who it is," a familiar voice, drawled, standing right in front of the foursome. "Hi guys."

"Oh my God," Ashley said, rolling her eyes. "I thought I left your ass in high school."

"Ashley," Spencer, reprimanded. "Play nice. Hi Madison."

"Thank you Spencer. What are you guys up to?"

"A little light shopping," Kyla said. Tasha just avoided looking at her.

"Guilty," Madison said, raising her hands. She was being…nice. "What are you guys doing for the summer? Are you going back to Baltimore Kyla?"

"No. Actually, my mom's gonna fly out here,"

"We're actually gonna have a housewarming party. It's long overdue, but…school you know," said Spencer. "You're welcome to come if you'd like."

"Really?" Madison asked, eyes flashing.

"Yeah, let me give you the address," Spencer said, taking out a piece of paper. Ashley was trying to regulate her breathing, intent on not letting Madison know how upset she was.

"Thanks Spencer. I'll see you…Saturday then," Madison said, walking away. "Bye guys."

"Bye Madison," said Tasha, Kyla, and Spencer. Ashley glared at her, then at Spencer.

"Don't start Ashley," the blonde girl warned.

"I _cannot_ believe you just did that," Ashley said.

"Ash, you two were fine when we graduated,"

"I tolerated her until I got out of that hell hole," Ashley grumbled. "I was content with never having to see her again."

"It won't be that bad Ash," Kyla offered.

"It's summer time Ashley," Spencer said. "Did you see how excited she was when she got the invite? I'm just trying to spread a little sunshine." Ashley just looked at her and Spencer pinched her cheeks. "C'mon sweetheart. Turn that frown upside down."

Ashley lips twitched upward but she forced them back into a thin line. Kyla and Tasha just watched the pair amused.

"Dude she's like _The_ _Sound of Music_ on speed," Tasha whispered to Kyla.

"What's it gonna take, huh? Ice cream? Strawberry ice cream?" Spencer asked cutely.

Ashley shook her head, pouting.

"A massage?" Spencer asked, hopeful.

Ashley shook her head again.

"You tell me what's it gonna take then," Spencer said, stopping and putting her hands on her hips.

Ashley leaned forward and whispered something in Spencer's ear and Spencer's face turned beet red in an instant. Ashley just pulled back with a smirk before chuckling.

She linked arms with Tasha and Kyla, walking forward, leaving Spencer where she stood. Walking down a few stores, Kyla turned back to look at Spencer who was still rooted to the spot.

"Damn Ash, what did you say to her?"


	15. Chapter 15

**She's Mine…and Yours**

-Paula's POV-

Driving. I've always been a big fan of driving. When I was younger I used to just drive aimlessly, watching the landscape change. Back then the open road represented endless possibility. Now, I know better.

Maybe things might have been different if I'd never gotten pregnant. Settling was something I never thought I'd do but I didn't really have a choice then did I? Maybe that's why I was so upset with Spencer. Because she's stronger than I was. Because she refused to settle.

Speaking of Spencer, she's the reason why I'm actually not enjoying driving at the moment. I'm dreading this night, have been dreading it for a while now. The invite was given a month ago, plenty of time for me to think, re-think, and then re-re-think my decision. In the end, I'd decided it was just time – time to acknowledge that my daughter was in a…lesbian relationship, time to admit that I really was just proud of her when it came down to it.

That doesn't make this experience any less frightening for me though.

Ben grips my hand as we walk up to the apartment door. By the sounds of it the party is in full swing. Knocking, the door is opened by Aiden and the boy gives me a rambunctious hug. I haven't seen him since he and the kids graduated.

"Hey, Mrs. Car…Paula," he says, catching himself and grinning. "Spence, your mom's here!" he yells back into the crowd. "Let me take you guys' coats," he says, taking both Ben's and my outerwear draping it over his shoulder with a flourish.

We walk in slowly, and I take a look at the place. Not too shabby. Not too shabby at all. My daughter's doing alright for herself. It's decorated beautifully for this party. The lights are a magnificent touch.

"Hey Mom," I hear a voice say, from my left side.

I recognize it instantly.

I turn and see Spencer standing there, wringing her hands. I see Ashley standing behind her and she nudges her forward and, before I know it, into my willing embrace.

"I'm glad you came," she says. I can barely hear her but I know that's what she said. My only response is to hold her tighter.

Ben takes the moment to introduce himself to Ashley, the idle stander-by. She keeps her eye on me the whole time. We've had our clashes, but, in this moment, I think she'd do me bodily harm if I ever hurt Spencer. I realize that maybe she might not be all that bad in an instant.

--

-Ashley's POV-

And so I watch.

We'll see how this is gonna play out but if Spencer sheds one non-happy tear tonight so help me God I am kicking that woman's ass. Wow, my fists are clenched. I should probably breathe again.

"Hi Ashley," she says, giving me a smile. "Happy housewarming."

"Hey Mrs…Paula," I say, returning the smile. "Thanks."

And it passes. Spencer takes her and leads her around the apartment and I watch. Watch for any signs of mistreatment. After a half-hour I don't think it's gonna happen.

"God, I love cheese," a voice declares beside me. It's Tasha.

"I see," I say. She has a plate full of little cheese cubes of various varieties.

"You can chill out now," she says next and I just look at her. "She's either a really good actress or she's honestly trying to make an effort. Either way, you'll look ridiculous stalking them the entire night."

"I just don't want Spencer to get hurt," I say, releasing my breath and some of the tension.

"She won't," Tasha says simply. "Because she has you," she adds in a voice I've never heard her use. I look at her and she's holding back tears.

I grin, despite myself. "Hormones?"

"Oh my God," she says, trying to fan back the tears. "This pregnancy thing is a bitch."

--

-Paula's POV-

I can't believe how much fun I'm having. I mean, here I am, in the home belonging to my daughter and her lesbian lover, with my current husband, former husband, and his girlfriend in attendance and I'm having a blast.

"Mom," I hear her ask me. "Can you go get some napkins out of the kitchen? They're in the second-to-last drawer on the right side of the sink."

I find myself in the kitchen, trying to remember Spencer's directions.

"Need some help?" I freeze.

"Ashley," I breathe out, standing up. Squatting never fails to remind me of how old I'm getting.

"Are you looking for something?" she asks, taking a few tentative steps inside the kitchen.

"Um…yes," I reply, stooping back down. "Spencer sent me in for napkins but I can't remember which drawer she said…"

Ashley reaches into a cupboard near the entryway and produces a package of napkins, grinning.

"Spencer never remembers…" she starts.

"Where she puts anything," I finish and she looks surprised.

"Don't look so stunned Ashley, she is my daughter," I say, a little more tersely than I intended. It goes over easy though as Ashley just smirks.

"Of course," she says, rifling the package of napkins to me. "You should probably get those back to her. She's probably wondering where you went."

She turns on her heel to leave but this is supposed to be our moment. If I'm ever going to repair our relationship it has to start here. "I'm sorry," I say, shocking myself. I didn't expect to apologize.

But then again, maybe that's really all that was needed.

She turns around, almost like she didn't hear me. She looks like she expects me to hit her or something. She probably does.

"Me too," she mumbles.

"I'm really trying to be okay with this," I say, shrugging, surprised at how I, a grown woman, was trying and failing to convey my feelings.

"I know," she says, sincerely. Does she really?

"I…I just wanted Spencer to be happy. That's all I ever wanted," I say, quite miserably. "And, now, I think…I think I should thank you, for providing her with that."

She just nods. I think she's changing her mind about me as I am her. Maybe, maybe it'll be okay.

I'm out of words so I start to leave the kitchen and just as I'm walking by her she wraps me in a hug whispering a watery "thank you" in my ear. I return it.

Yeah, we'll be okay.

--

-Author's POV-

"Having fun?"

Tasha turned and found herself face to face with Madison. It threw her off a bit.

"As much fun as one could have trying not to wretch,"

"Yeah, I…uh…heard about that. So, you and Dennison are gonna have a little bambino huh?"

"Well, I don't know what that is but we are having a baby," Tasha replied cutely, making the Latina laugh. "You surprised?"

"A little," she admitted, laughing ruefully. "I kinda thought you were gay."

"I never said I wasn't," Tasha countered, trying to make the Latina uncomfortable.

"Well, that's good to know," Madison purred right back, making the taller girl's eyes bug out.

"I think pregnant women are so beautiful," she added, walking away torturously slow, giving Tasha a quick wink over her shoulder.

Tasha's head swung around, mouth still open in shock. She watched the girl as she joined in on some random conversation, her prior interaction with Tasha apparently forgotten.

Tasha turned back around a non-believing look on her face. 'Did Madison Duarte just hit on me?'

--

"Party was cool, huh?" Ashley said, tossing some plastic cups into a bag.

"Yeah it was. Can you believe all of our parents were under one roof and nobody got slapped?"

"I'm a little shocked too," the brunette agreed, laughing.

"It was perfect Ash, the perfect night,"

"Well, it will be perfect when we get rid of our friends," Ashley said, jerking a thumb back over her shoulder.

"Heard that!" Tasha yelled from the other room. "Just for that we're staying for another hour."

"You guys," Spencer groaned walking back into the other room. "We're exhausted."

"No you're not," Kyla pointed out with a smug grin. "You just want to have sex. Lots of it. Like bunnies."

"So?"

"So, we're not leaving yet," Kyla said. "Consider it repayment for having to deal with Spence's crazy ass this week. She was a wreck about this party."

"Yeah, I wanna play Scrabble," Brandon erupted rather suddenly and Spencer stared at him.

"That was random," she said, but she apparently was the minority in the consensus.

"That's a good idea," Tasha said, moving to get comfortable, as best she could, on the floor. Even Ashley seemed enthusiastic about the game, grabbing Spencer's hand once she returned from the kitchen. "C'mon babe. It's just one game."

--

The game was incredibly boring and Spencer had no idea why they were still playing. Kyla seemed to be the only person really interested, using her expansive vocabulary to blow them out of the water.

"It's all those romance novels," Tasha mused, sneaking an 'M' to Ashley, only to be thwarted when the girl shook her head.

"For the love of God, why is this taking so long," Aiden groaned. "Shouldn't someone have just called out Scrabble by now?"

Brandon slipped her an 'R' when Spencer turned to glare at Aiden, which she took, smiling. Only one more letter now.

"B-U-S," Tasha spelled out, placing her letters down. "Bus."

"Are you kidding me?" Spencer groaned, rolling her eyes. "Guys I love you and this has been great but I think I'm going to bed."

She started to rise and Ashley panicked, pulling her back down. "Wait a minute Spence, it's my turn. Just, let me go and then you can leave 'kay?"

Spencer looked at her like she was crazy, or worse, like she'd just said Paula was totally fuckable.

"Please Spence, you'll wanna see this. I have a really good word."

Spencer reluctantly sat back down, watching but not watching Ashley align her tiles on the board. When the girl was finished she sat back, beckoning for Spencer to come read her creation.

"Marr me," Spencer read, confused, looking back to Ashley. "What the heck is a marr me?"

Aiden slapped his head, muttering, "Spence, you're so dense." Then he immediately brightened. "Hey that rhymes."

"Okay, Dr. Seuss," Tasha deadpanned as Brandon tossed a tile at Ash – an 'I'. He shrugged. It was the best he could do.

Ashley fit the 'I' in after the two 'R's and Spencer read it again, allowing her knowledge of phonics to guide her mouth.

"Marr-i-me….mar-ri me… marry me?" she gasped, looking at Ashley as her face lit up. "Marry me?" she asked.

"Will you?" Ashley nodded, looking shyly at the girl who merely burst into tears and laughter all at once, hugging her with everything she had.

"So I take it that's a yes?" Ashley asked, somehow, even though her lungs were being crushed. Spencer pulled back to look at her, brushing a stray lock of hair behind a perfectly sculpted ear. She reached for her own tiles, spelling out a word of her own. Three guesses people: starts with a 'Y' and ends in an 'ES'.

Ashley's face broke out into a grin, hugging her again while Tasha, Brandon, Kyla, and Aiden just laughed.

"She would get the freaking Y," Tasha said, shaking her head.


	16. Chapter 16

**Not What You Think**

-Author's POV-

"Madison's what?!" Tasha's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, making Ashley nearly fall off the kitchen stool.

Spencer turned away from the pasta to look at her, confused. "We thought you knew."

"How would I know Madison was gay?" Tasha asked, incredulous.

"Uh… did you miss the memo at prom?" the brunette stated. "You know when she told the school she was in love with you."

"She was drunk," Tasha reasoned.

"And dead serious," Spencer said, adding some more oregano.

"And so…no one even thought to tell me?!" Tasha nearly exclaimed.

"Jeez what are you getting so worked up about it for?"

"I'm not. It's just…I've been wasting all that time with Dennison…" the girl trailed off, noting the glint in both of her friends' eyes. They knew. She narrowed her own at them.

"You know," she accused, watching their glints turn into amusement.

"We didn't always," Spencer came clean. "I only recently pieced it together…after out little 'incident'. You know, when you told me it wasn't me."

"I, naturally, then thought it was Aiden," Ashley added, before shaking her head. "But that was way too easy and well, not intriguing enough."

"So, I suggested Madison," Spencer finished their mode of thinking over the last month. "She is, after all, the only girl you bite your tongue around. You hadn't said two words to her since that night at the beach."

"That's not…" she tried to protest, but couldn't. It was true.

"She made sense, and when we ran into her at the mall–"

"We knew we were right," Ashley finished Spencer's thought. "You were so obvious."

"So we invited her to dinner," Spencer casually said with a shrug, turning to hide her grin at Tasha's reaction. It was very similar to the one she wore after a certain announcement at prom.

"What the–"

"Yup," Ashley smirked, tapping her friend on the nose. "Dinner. Tonight. With us."

--

"Brandon told me the good news," Madison said, stepping into the doorway and pulling Ashley into a hug. "Congratulations chica."

"Thanks Mads," Ashley said, accepting the hug and the bottle of wine the girl was brandishing.

"Hey Spence," the Latina said, spotting the blonde.

"Madison, you made it," Spencer grinned, bringing the salad out of the kitchen to the dining room.

"Said I would, didn't I? What's for…" Madison's words came crashing to a halt as a tall brunette made her presence known.

"Hello Madison," Tasha said, curtly.

"…Tasha. I didn't know you were going to be here," Madison stumbled over her words almost exactly like she was stumbling over her steps.

"Well, I only got the heads up about an hour ago so we're kinda even," Tasha said, sitting down next to Brandon.

"Is Aiden joining us?" Kyla asked, taking her seat, next to Brandon across from Ashley.

"Not sure. I extended the invite but he thought it sounded couple-y," Ashley answered.

"We are kinda pairing up," Brandon agreed, starting to dig in, forgetting for a moment where he was.

"Ahem," Spencer cleared her throat, beckoning them all to join hands. Tasha reached her long arm across the table, joining hands with Madison who was seated directly across from her.

"Thank you God for–"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK (A/Q: why do people always knock three times?)

"I'll get it," Ashley said, pushing her chair away, and walking to the front door, which was, coincidentally, visible from the dining area.

"Hey, I know I'm late but I brought a date," Aiden said, grinning. "You remember Laura, right?" The familiar redhead stepped out from behind him, a smile on her face. Both their smiling faces were met with the oak door.

Later…

-Author's POV-

"Hello?" Kyla answered, the number foreign to her.

"_Is Brandon there?" _The voice asked sharply. A woman's voice.

"He's…um…he's busy. Who is this?"

"_Just tell him to call Jess when he can."_ Click.

"Bitch," Kyla whispered, then looked at the bathroom. "Son of a bitch."

--

**A/N:**

**Alright, just because I'm this bored at my new work, I want to play a little game. I want you guys to drop me a review and tell me one thing that you think is most important to know about you. Just the one. I just find it really interesting when I check out the statistics on this stories and there are like readers from all over the world checking it out and I'd also like to know more about you guys and who knows, it may inspire me to get back into this fanfiction thing all the way. I've already started some new stories but, nonetheless, it would be interesting to hear about you for a change rather than from me. So, what do you think? 20 responses minimum? Is that a good number? Nah, I'm going for 30? 30 minimum and the next chapters will be posted for each of the stories.**


	17. Chapter 17

…**It's A Boy**

-Author's POV-

Brandon was happily showering when the water flashed wickedly hot.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, turning off the water before pulling the curtain back. "Kyla, what the hell?"

"Who is Jess?" she asked calmly and he swallowed thickly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Some girl, named Jess, just called your cell phone looking for you. Who is she?" She had her hands on her hips. This was not good.

"A girl I used to know," Brandon finally gave it up, sighing. He really didn't want to have this conversation. And he definitely didn't want to have it naked.

"That's all you're going to tell me?"

"Look Ky, I'll tell you the rest…let me put some clothes on or something," he said and she slammed the bathroom door on her way out.

--

-Brandon's POV-

She's sitting on my bed when I come out, eyes on the floor. I don't even think she notices me until she speaks.

"Are you cheating on me Brandon?" she asks, barely. I'm at her side in seconds.

"No…Kyla. I swear I'm not." Just, come out with it already. I reach into my nightstand and produce a picture. It's kind of raggedy around the edges and tattered from being folded, but you can still make out the people in the picture. "Here," I say, handing her the photograph. "That's Jessica," I say, watching her look over the picture of the young girl and the little boy.

"This boy…"she whispers. "He looks…" she trails off, looking at me. I nod.

"That's my son Kyla."

--

"I didn't…you never…"

I sigh. This is the worst part. "No one knows. I didn't even know up until a year and a half ago."

"How old is he?"

"He'll be three in a month. His name's Jimmy," I say, still studying her face.

"Jimmy," she whispers, smiling and tracing a finger over his face on the picture. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

I shrug. "Ashamed I guess," I start. I've had a lot of time to think about this. "I had everything going for me and then I mess it up by getting a girl I barely know pregnant. And it's not like she exactly wants me around. She kind of told this other guy he was the father. He was her ex-boyfriend at the time we hooked up. I think she only came looking for me when I started getting into this music thing. I send them money and I've talked to him twice."

"Do you want to…you know…uh, know him?"

"I'd like to, but I don't think that's gonna happen," I say, more than crushed. Although, I'm somewhat relieved to finally share this with someone, especially Kyla.

"You could have told me Brandon," she finally says. She's not angry. Just disappointed.

"I wanted to, but the longer I waited, the worse it was gonna be. Do you hate me?"

"I can't hate you, Brandon."

--

-Aiden's POV-

"I wanna know Tasha," I say, pacing the width of the room again.

"Well, I don't Aiden. End. Of. Conversation," she says. Yeah the hell right it is.

"What did you say?" she grumbles. Oh, shit. I said that out loud?

"Yes you did," she says. Man, I gotta quit doing that.

"Tasha," I say, "I don't think you're being fair. I want to know the sex of the baby."

"And I don't,"

"Understood, but what's preventing me from finding out and keeping it to myself,"

"Me," she says simply. And she's right.

"How am I gonna know which color to paint the nursery?" I ask. Last resort.

"Go with yellow. It's gender neutral." Damn, she has an answer for everything.

"You're kind of a bitch. You know that?" It comes out before I can stop it.

Then she cries. Crap.

"I'm sorry Tash," I say, going over to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"You're an asshole,"

"I am," I say, rocking her. "And I'm sorry."

"Alright kiddos," says the doctor, breezing back into the examination room. Tasha and I moved to make ourselves more presentable. "I have the results here. Everything's progressing fine with both mom and baby. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

I look at Tasha prepared to answer in the negative but Tasha beats me to it. "Yes."

The doctor nods, "Very well. Congratulations kids, you're having a boy."

--

**A/N: **

**Alright, just because I'm this bored at my new work, I want to play a little game. I want you guys to drop me a review and tell me one thing that you think is most important to know about you. Just the one. I just find it really interesting when I check out the statistics on this stories and there are like readers from all over the world checking it out and I'd also like to know more about you guys and who knows, it may inspire me to get back into this fanfiction thing all the way. I've already started some new stories but, nonetheless, it would be interesting to hear about you for a change rather than from me. So, what do you think? 20 responses minimum? Is that a good number? Nah, I'm going for 30? 30 minimum and the next chapters will be posted for each of the stories.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Interrogation**

-Paula's POV-

I'm just settling into the sofa when the phone rings. I pick it up on its third cycle.

"Hello?"

"_Hi mom, how are you?"_ It's Spencer!

"Hi sweetheart, I'm fine. How is everything with you?" We've been communicating on a consistent basis ever since her housewarming party.

"_I'm fine Mom,"_ she says, a little trepidation in her voice. _"And how's Mr. Montanio?"_

"He's doing great honey," I say. Ben is still a sore subject for us. "We're doing great."

"_That's good,"_ she says and there's a long pause on the phone. I swear I can hear her chewing her lip to shreds.

"Spence?" I question tentatively.

"_I'm still here,"_ she says and nothing more.

"Is everything okay honey?"

"_It's fine. Everything's great. I'm great. Um…there's something I have to tell you Mom…"_ she trails off there and leaves me hanging for the longest moment of my life. Too long.

"What's the matter Spence?" I can't help it. My mommy instinct kicked in. My mind's going into overdrive. What could she possibly have to tell me?

"_Nothing's the matter. This thing I have to tell you…it's a good thing. A great thing…I think. No, I know it's great,"_

"Spencer, please just tell me?" I plead. She's talking around the issue.

"_Ash…Ashley asked me to marry her, Mom,"_ she rushes out. _"And I accepted. We're…um…we're engaged."_

"Engaged in what?" Okay. Total blonde moment. But I'm giving myself credit for even saying anything. I mean, hello, my baby daughter just told me she's getting married.

"_We're getting married,"_ she whispers. She's not happy with my response and I'd like to give her a proper one but I'm trying to get air back into my lungs.

"_But Spence…"_ I breathe out, my mind working on its own accord. _"You're my little girl….so young…and what about…oh my God, your grandparents…and…you can't get married. It'll mean you're a grown up and….damn it, I'm not that old yet."_ My voice gets insanely high. It was a stupid, yet honest, reaction. I'm reminded just how stupid when Spencer laughs at me. I hear another guffaw in the background.

"Am I on speaker?"

"_Sorry Mrs.M."_ That's my new nickname. _"Spence needed the moral support."_

"That's fine Ashley," I reply a little tersely, but only because she's still laughing at me.

"_Mom, are you okay?"_ Spence asks, still tittering a bit but I let it slide.

"_I'm fine,"_ I say, my initial shock wearing off, only to be replaced with a kind of exhilaration. My baby girl's getting MARRIED.

"Spencer we have to get to planning right away. When are you planning on having the ceremony because we have to send out invitations and find a location and hire a band and….I pretty much carry on like that for a while.

--

-Author's POV-

"Ashley Davies," Clay started, circling her. "If that's your real name."

She had no idea where she was. The room was insanely dark, so dark she couldn't tell where the lone light source was even coming from. The heat reminded her of a sauna. Clay and Glen's faces kept floating in and out of the darkness, their expressions unreadable.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Glen said, jumping forward suddenly, startling her, even though she was watching him the whole time.

"I…um…"

"Quickly, I haven't got all day," the blonde man erupted.

"To love her?"

"Is that a question?" Clay asked, his face flashed amusement.

"No…no…that's a statement. I do love your sister. I mean, duh, we're living together,"

"So are Dennison and Tasha, doesn't mean they're in love," Glen taunted.

"Well, we are," Ashley exploded and he leaned back out of her immediate personal space. "Spencer and I are."

Glen wasn't giving in just yet, but his mouth twitched.

"So, you want to marry her, huh?" Clay asked, in a more Clay-like voice. He'd heard what he needed to hear. He took a chair she didn't know was there and spun it around to straddle it.

"Yes, I do, and, quite frankly, I don't care if you two approve of that or not," Ashley's defenses were up.

"Calm down, Ash. No one here disapproves of you and Spence's relationship," Clay stated. "We just wanted to be sure of some things."

"If you ever hurt my sister I'll hunt you down and kick your ass," Glen threatened, stooping low to get in her face. Her gaze was unwavering though.

"You couldn't even," she stated evenly, meeting his glare dead on.

Glen tried to maintain it but broke. "You're right I couldn't but I'd hire a chick to do it. Probably Tasha," he said, crossing his arms.

"I can't promise that I won't ever hurt Spencer but I can promise that I'm gonna do my best to try not to," the girl said with as much conviction as she could muster, which, let's face it, was a lot because this was Ashley Davies we're talking about.

Clay looked up at his brother waiting for his exterior to crumble. "You two had better not tell anyone I gave in this easily."

--

Meanwhile…

"Um, why am I here?" Spencer hedged, looking at the taller guy and the shorter girl.

"As you know, Ash is like a sister to us,"

"She is my sister moron,"

"Well, she's like a sister to me,"

"I'm sorry Spence," Kyla said, looking at the blonde girl. "I don't know why we're even doing this."

"We're _doing_ this…" Aiden started, raking a hand through his hair. "…to see where Spencer's head is at. She's not marrying Ash unless we're sure she's 100 percent behind it."

"Aide, their relationship has survived your idiocy at junior prom, a stand-in girlfriend, and a skank boss on the prowl. I think they're both 100 percent into it," she maintained.

"She has a point," Spencer agreed.

"And now they're engaged to be married and I, for one, couldn't be happier," Kyla beamed at her.

"Thank you Kyla," Spencer said, beaming back.

"Kyla, you suck at this," Aiden said, throwing up his hands. "I mean I know we said good cop, bad cop. But this is more like bad cop and accomplice. Look Spence, I support you guys too but, you'll have me to answer to if you ever hurt her. Got it?"

Spencer tried to absorb the threat seriously but how could she? I mean, it was Aiden. "I promise Aiden," she tried to get out through her giggles. "I will totally let you ream me if I ever hurt Ashley." Kyla was laughing at this point too and Aiden was absolutely beside himself with incredulity.

"I'm serious," he said, stamping his foot slightly.

"I'm sure," Kyla barely managed to say, tears streaming down her face.

"Fine. Marry Ashley. I don't care," and with that, Aiden had left the closet, literally, not figuratively.

--

**A/N: **

**Alright, just because I'm this bored at my new work, I want to play a little game. I want you guys to drop me a review and tell me one thing that you think is most important to know about you. Just the one. I just find it really interesting when I check out the statistics on this stories and there are like readers from all over the world checking it out and I'd also like to know more about you guys and who knows, it may inspire me to get back into this fanfiction thing all the way. I've already started some new stories but, nonetheless, it would be interesting to hear about you for a change rather than from me. So, what do you think? 20 responses minimum? Is that a good number? Nah, I'm going for 30? 30 minimum and the next chapters will be posted for each of the stories.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't Be Stupid**

-Author's POV-

"Hey guys," Brandon said, stepping into the room meekly.

He had called them up and invited them over, all of them, for this meeting.

"What's up Brandon?" asked Aiden, grabbing a handful of grapes and stuffing them into his mouth.

"Yeah, you sounded kind of weird on the phone," Spencer added, with her concerned eyes.

"I…um…I have something to tell you guys," he started, fidgeting with his hands. "Something big," his eyes cut to Kyla and she just nodded, urging him on.

"Um…well…there's no real way to say this other than just to some out and say it so," Brandon opened the door a smidgen, enough for a little boy to walk through. He saw all the people staring at him and hid behind on of Brandon's leg.

"Aww, who's the cutie?" asked Tasha. "You got some sort of big brother outreach thing going?"

"No," said Brandon, picking the little guy up. "It's okay Jimmy. These are my friends. Guys, this is Jimmy…my son."

"Say what?" asked Tasha.

"Come again?" added Ashley.

"This is my son, Jimmy. He's three years old–" he started to tick-mark off his personal information.

"Three?!" asked Tasha, incredulous. "Three Brandon?"

"I know Tash," he said, "I'm sorry."

Tasha just started rubbing her temples.

"You…have a kid?" asked Aiden. "How come you never told us? We wouldn't've have cared."

"I didn't really know until about a little over a year ago." Tasha scoffed. "I wanted to tell you, but…"

"You didn't," Tasha said, sourly.

Brandon just hung his head.

"Hi Jimmy," Spencer said, sensing the little boy was probably frightened. He turned to look at the pretty lady, his brown eyes bright, clear, and questioning.

"I'm Spencer,"

"Hi," the little boy said softly, bringing a chubby hand up to rub his eye.

Brandon took over the introduction duties and soon, Jimmy was back on the floor walking around to everyone.

"You're a boy," he said to Aiden.

"I am," Aiden agreed.

"So, she didn't tell you for a whole year?" Spencer was asking Brandon, trying to get the back story.

"Yeah," he replied. "She kept telling some other guy he was the father, until he got a paternity test."

"Did you take one?"

"I did," he nodded. "But it wasn't really necessary. I mean, look at that kid."

Jimmy had wandered over to Ashley know and she regarded him with much caution, much to the amusement of her friends.

"Hi," he said, beaming. Ashley shifted uncomfortably.

"Hi," she managed weakly.

"I'm three years old and you are…" he looked thoughtful for a minute. "Fibe."

"Close," Ashley said, cracking a small grin.

"I like…_Blue's Clues_,"

"Me too," Ashley said, not at all knowing what the little hellion was talking about.

"Take me potty?"

Ashley eyes nearly jumped out of her head.

"I got ya little man," Brandon said, scooping him up.

"Aw, he's so cute," Kyla gushed, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah well, cute or not, I don't think it's his kid," Tasha fumed, her arms crossed angrily over her chest.

"You can't be serious Tash. Have you even looked at him? He's the mirror-image of Brandon," Aiden reasoned.

"So?" she said simply. "Why all of a sudden come back into his life? Why now, when his career's taking off?"

"Maybe she didn't know where he was and then when he started getting a little more recognition she knew where to find him." This scenario came from Spencer.

"It still sounds suspect to me. They have names for women like this. Kanye made a song. 'Gold Digger' ring a bell to anyone?"

"Tasha has a point," Ashley interjected. "But I'm sure at this point Brandon's had a blood test done or something, right Ky? I mean, he's not stupid."

"I'm not sure," Kyla answered. "I mean, I just assumed…"

"Talking about me?" Brandon said, walking back into the room, Jimmy in tow.

The little boy went back over to stand next to Ashley, her discomfort level skyrocketed again.

"Yes, we were," Tasha said pointedly, then softened her voice for the first time for the sake of the little boy. "I wanted to ask you….have you taken a blood test?"

He stiffened immediately. "I can't believe you."

"It's a legitimate question,"

"No it's not. How can you even look at him and question…_question_ that he's mine?"

"Because I'm not an idiot. I know how these things work and I know how scandalous some women can be. Don't be stupid Brandon,"

"You're being stupid Tasha. Jimmy's my son. He's mine and….and right now, I don't think I want you in my house anymore."

"Fine," she said, throwing her hands up and rising unsteadily. Spencer tried to grab a hand, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah," he said, position not budging. He wrenched the door open for her.

"Hey guys, let's just sit back down and try to talk this out," Aiden, the surprising voice of reason, tried to intervene.

"I'm out of here," Tasha grumbled, stalking off. "I'm done trying to talk to this moron."

"Fuck you Tasha!" he roared, slamming the door shut behind her.

--

**A/N: **

**Alright, just because I'm this bored at my new work, I want to play a little game. I want you guys to drop me a review and tell me one thing that you think is most important to know about you. Just the one. I just find it really interesting when I check out the statistics on this stories and there are like readers from all over the world checking it out and I'd also like to know more about you guys and who knows, it may inspire me to get back into this fanfiction thing all the way. I've already started some new stories but, nonetheless, it would be interesting to hear about you for a change rather than from me. So, what do you think? 20 responses minimum? Is that a good number? Nah, I'm going for 30? 30 minimum and the next chapters will be posted for each of the stories.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Have a Crutch (Crush)**

**-Author's POV-**

She sat in her car for a long while, debating whether or not to go back in the house, talk it out with her brother. Her pride won out however and she called the only person she could think to.

"Hola,"

"Hey Mads," she breathed, emotion evident in her voice.

"Tasha, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes…no. Where are you?"

"I'm at home right now. What's going on? You want me to come get you?"

"No, I'll come to you," the taller girl said, moving to put her key in the ignition. A knock at her window caused her to drop them however.

"Hang on Madison," she said, lowering the passenger side window. "Aiden, don't do that again. You know how jumpy I am."

"Sorry," he muttered quickly, yet sincerely. "Why don't you come on back inside? Brandon's calmed down a lot. Maybe you two can talk this out."

"Sorry, I have an appointment I have to make," she said flippantly, letting up her window.

"Call me," he got out, just before it closed completely.

She nodded but she probably wouldn't.

--

"What is this place?" Tasha yelled, squinting through the flashing light.

"A nice little spot I found after a night of club-hopping with a friend," Madison said, ushering her through the crowds. "They have excellent mojitos, although you won't be partaking in those tonight."

"I won't?" Tasha asked, looking the shorter girl in the face. She broke out into a smile at Madison's startled face. "I'm just shitting you Mads. Of course I'm not drinking."

"They do, however, also have the best appetizers on the planet in this place and I figured you needed some comfort food," the Latina winked, pulling her over to a table reserved for two…or not. Madison just kind of snapped her fingers and the table's patrons just vamoosed.

Tasha edged into the seat across from Madison and was barely settled when someone appeared at Madison's side, whispering something into her ear. Madison told her something back. What, Tasha couldn't discern and met the girl's curious gaze with one of her own.

"What happened with you today? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nothing too serious," Tasha said, shrugging her shoulders. "My brother was being an ass and, me being pregnant, I probably blew it way out of proportion."

Madison merely smirked.

"Okay I know I did, but I just don't want him to be stupid,"

"What's he being stupid about?"

"He has a kid he thinks. A three-year old kid,"

Madison's eyes widened, "And he never told anybody about it?"

"He claims he didn't know until about a year ago. I, personally, think the emergence of this kid is a little too convenient for the mother. She chose to tell Brandon about him right when he was getting big. It's too neat. Something's up."

"Wow, that's…that's shocking. I'm almost as shocked as I was when I found out you were pregnant with Aiden's baby," Madison said, just as their order showed up.

"What did you get?" Tasha asked, eyes wide. "Everything?"

"I had them whip up a little of this and a little of that. This is kind of my stomping ground," Madison animated. "I get the star treatment around here. Try this. I swear it'll be the best you've ever tasted," the Latina drawled, holding out a jalapeno popper.

"I don't see how," Tasha said, reaching her face forward on instinct. "It's just a jalapeno po… wow."

"Bueno, si?"

"Hell yeah. That's…man, what did they do to it?"

"I told you mami. Best you've ever had," Madison said, with a wink.

"Are we talking about the popper or you?"

"I don't know," the girl said, looking away. Even though the place was dimly lit Tasha could still see her blush.

"Okay," the taller girl said with a chuckle. "Let's just say for now, I'm talking about both."

Madison smiled tightly before grabbing her water and taking a chug.

'Oh yeah,' thought Tasha with a smile. 'I still got it.'

--

**A/N: **

**Alright, just because I'm this bored at my new work, I want to play a little game. I want you guys to drop me a review and tell me one thing that you think is most important to know about you. Just the one. I just find it really interesting when I check out the statistics on this stories and there are like readers from all over the world checking it out and I'd also like to know more about you guys and who knows, it may inspire me to get back into this fanfiction thing all the way. I've already started some new stories but, nonetheless, it would be interesting to hear about you for a change rather than from me. So, what do you think? 20 responses minimum? Is that a good number? Nah, I'm going for 30? 30 minimum and the next chapters will be posted for each of the stories.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay, you guys win. I surrender. Let's see an interesting thing about me is that I've never seen a single South of Nowhere episode...oh and that I'm a pathological liar. J/K. Here you go!!**

--

**The Showdown**

**-Author's POV-**

"Hey baby," Ashley effused, greeting her girlfri– (AHEM), excuse me, fiancée, with a kiss. Spencer was at Ashley's office at KaTo productions. First time, actually.

"Hey," the blonde girl giggled as Ashley lifted her and twirled her around a bit. "Your mom and my mom have been calling non-stop today. Now that they know we're engaged, they're determined to turn our wedding into the event of the century."

"I don't even care," Ashley said, setting her down, still keeping her arms around her. "I want to go around and tell every person in the entire world that you're mine and all mine. Big wedding might cut down on travel costs."

"Ha ha ha," Spencer said, looking into those sparkling brown orbs. "What are you doing today?"

"All that we have on tap is a small recording session," Ashley said, shrugging. "Touch ups really."

"Miss Davies," her assistant said, poking her head into the office. "They're ready for you," he informed her before ducking back out.

"That's us babe," Ashley said, linking arms with Spencer as they walked over to the studio.

--

"This is awesome," Spencer squeed, spinning in the chair next to Ashley. Brandon was in the booth harmonizing with the other two overlay tones of his voice. His G was a little flat and he stopped before Ashley could even tell him too.

"Bring that back," he asked. "I know Ash…sharpen up that G. You see what I have to deal with Spence?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Ashley disagreed.

"Slave driver," Brandon joked, readjusting his headphones.

"Let's go," she said, calling him to attention once again.

"I love this song," Spencer said, closing her eyes, and letting the melody wash over her.

"You know what it's about right?" Ashley asked, Brandon's voice as much of a turn on as Spencer's euphoric look.

"Not exactly…it's a love song,"

"It's a sex song," Ashley corrected.

"That too," Spencer agreed.

"I wrote it," Ashley said, shocking Spencer before adding a little wink. "Well, we wrote it. You remember our first time right?"

Spencer nodded and listened more carefully to the lyrics. Yes this was obviously a sex song but if she listened closely…

_You know I love you_

_And girl I know you love me too_

_But you're afraid girl_

_And to tell you the truth I'm sacred too_

_But I need you baby_

_I can not lie_

_And I can't let another minute go by_

_Without holding you and touching you the way that I've been wanting to_

Spencer turned back to Ashley, "You were scared?"

"More than anything,"

"Of what?"

"Of…a lot of things," Ashley mused, with a shy grin. "Scaring you away may have been on the forefront of my mind. Then there's my tendency to mess things up. That's always a possibility."

"And yet I'm still here,"

"That's because I got smart,"

"Oh really?"

"Mmm hmm. I realized that…well, that you wanted me," Ashley finished smugly, leaning in to kiss Spencer and Spencer's retort dies on her lips due to an interruption.

"Excellent Brandon," the woman beamed, clapping her hands and breaking up the tender moment. "That one is going to slay the ladies."

Brandon narrowed his eyes at the woman in spite of the compliment and she simply directed her attention elsewhere.

"Hello Ashley," Rebecca said, eyeing the blonde appreciatively. "Who is this…the girlfriend?"

"Fiancée actually," Spencer corrected, slipping a possessive arm around Ashley and the redhead's face fell.

Brandon let loose a loud laugh from inside the booth.

"Something funny Harper?" she growled at him.

"Only the look on your face when Spence said fiancée," he stated bravely, not even bothering to cover it up.

"That's great news. Congratulations…Spencer is it?"

Spencer nodded.

"Well, congratulations Spencer I'm Re–"

"I know who you are," the blonde said standing up, approaching the girl slowly. "And if you don't keep your hands off of my Ashley you will have to deal with me. Tu Comprendes?" she punctuated her threat with a finger poke to the center of her chest.

"Yes," the girl answered with a sneer. She shot one last look to the still chortling Brandon before leaving the switch room.

"Dayum baby," Ashley murmured, pulling her down into her lap. "That was HAWT."

"Hell yeah it was," added Brandon. "She totally thinks you're gonna kick her ass."

"I will if she keeps messing with Ashley," Spencer said, leaning down to brush her lips against hers. "Because nobody messes with my woman," she finished, giving Ash a kiss that left her breathless. "Well, nobody except me," she said, grinning. WINK.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Courthouse**

**-Author's POV-**

"I'd like to call Miss Tasha Katherine Harper to the stand please?"

Tasha rose silently from her seat, preparing to answer the defense's questions. She glanced at every friend she had in the courtroom before taking her place at the stand, waiting to be sworn in. Her actions were automatic. Tasha was no stranger to the courtroom. This trial especially had déjà vu written all over it. She could see herself as a twelve year old child, delivering an almost identical testimony.

--

"She looks calm," Kyla whispered into Ashley's ear. The brunette couldn't hear her though. She was too busy boring a hole into the back of Kevin Simpson's head. She wasn't alone. Aiden and Brandon had taken to glaring at the asshole too. But she was the only one who was also holding Spencer's hand and she was the only one who got glared at when she squeezed said hand a little too tightly.

"Sorry," she whispered and Spencer smiled brightly back at her.

"It's okay. Just try to breathe okay. You're turning purple."

--

"So Miss Harper…" the defense attorney started, eyes squarely on Tasha. "Is it okay if I call you Tasha?"

"No," Tasha responded just as cordially. "I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"Very well, then Miss Harper. You've already recounted the events of the night in question but I'd rather we not talk about that. I want to talk about you."

Tasha looked slightly put off, but agreed to go along with the line of questioning. "Now, Miss Harper, can you answer a rather personal question for me?"

"Depends on what it is,"

"Quick girl. Very quick," the attorney nodded, with a sleazy smile. It took everything Tasha had not to send her lunch back up through airmail. "I was wondering, what is your sexual orientation? Because I don't think anyone ever made it clear to me."

"Objection, Your Honor," Tasha's lawyer boomed. "Relevance."

"This line of questioning goes to the witness's credibility, Your Honor,"

"I wasn't aware that sexual orientation had bearing on what is considered rape,"

"I am making my point, Your Honor," the defense lawyer shot back, annoyed. "If counsel would give me the platform..."

"Fine, Mr. Bartlett, but get to it quick," Judge Kragen said. "Objection overruled."

"Now," Mr. Bartlett said turning back to Tasha, that shit-eating grin back on his face. "Could you kindly answer the question Miss Harper?"

"Whatever," Tasha said, shrugging. "I'm gay."

"Really? Okay, okay," Mr. Bartlett said, turning away from Tasha for a moment to look at the jury. Apparently, that was the answer he wanted. "Now answer me something else please Miss Harper, if you please? Are you with child?"

"Yeah," Tasha answered, not making the connection immediately.

"I see, and how did you come to be with child?"

"What do you mean?" Tasha was confused.

"Well, the method of becoming pregnant. Was it invetrofertiliztion? Was it the old-fashioned way?"

Tasha looked past him to her lawyer, wondering if she should answer the question or not. Her lawyer's expression was unreadable so she just forger ahead.

"The old-fashioned way I guess,"

"Objection. What does this have to do with the case Your Honor?"

"If this witness has had sex with men in the past in spite of her self-proclaimed homosexuality, who is to say that the night in question was any different?"

"It was _not_ like that!" Tasha shouted out, the pieces finally clicking in place.

"Tasha calm down," her lawyer tried to intervene.

"Don't tell me to calm down! He's trying to sweep this under a rug," Tasha yelled, just as the Judge brought down the gavel – the noise in the courtroom, Tasha's outbursts and subsequent responses of her friends ringing out.

"Order! Order! Miss Harper, please refrain from yelling in my court room," the judge ordered as objectively as possible.

"Fine," Tasha mumbled, even though her thoughts were all over the place. She knew how this went and right now it looked like Mr. Simpson might get to walk.

"Mrs. Dvorcek (Helen Dvorcek, Tasha's lawyer)," Judge Kragen started, "Do you need a recess?"

"No, Your Honor," she replied instantly. "We're fine."

"Okay. Mr. Bartlett you can resume your cross-examination now?"

"Thank you, Your Honor," he said, a little shook up. He was good, great even, but even he could smell a rat. But this was his job. "Miss Harper, can you tell me how many sexual partners you've had in the last year?"

"I can," Tasha shot back.

"May I have a number?"

"Are we counting my rapist?" she replied, her response sucking the air and motion out of the court room.

"We can exclude the night in question,"

"Three," Tasha muttered, her teeth gritted.

"Were these relationships or just casual?"

"Relationships. All of them," Tasha replied, crossing her arms. He couldn't paint her as a slut. There was no way.

"Very well," Mr. Bartlett nodded, scrutinizing Tasha with his eyes once again. She wouldn't back down and he looked straight through her. He nodded again, deciding he wouldn't try so hard this time. "That's all the questions I have for Miss Harper Your Honor."

--

"What the hell was that?" Tasha asked Helen, her lawyer.

"I don't know," Mrs. Dvorcek, shrugged, "Artie never backs off. Oh, look here comes your family."

"Baby girl," said Tasha's grandma, grabbing the girl and giving her a grandma hug. You know the one, the one where she squeezes you until your eyes bug out and plants your face in her bosom. "Oh, you are a brave little girl," Granny Harper continued, rocking her now.

"Gran," Tasha said, cheeks reddening.

"Oh my God," Madison said, gasping theatrically. "Are you blushing? I've _never_ seen you blush."

"Shut up," Tasha grumbled, the teasing lifting the weight of the trial and its outcome from her shoulders. Well, that and the other girl's presence.

"I'm taking all of you kids to my house and I'm cooking a big dinner," Granny Harper chortled while she spoke. "How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me Gran," Brandon said, slinging an arm around Kyla.

Her friends crowded around, doting on her, saying how well of a job she did, expressing their wholehearted belief that the jury would side with her. No one mentioned how the red flag of doubt had made an appearance in the courtroom.

That was not to be discussed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Three Couples and a Loner**

**-Tasha's POV-**

"Your middle name is Katherine?" Madison asks me, playing with my hair.

"Yeah," I say, dreamily. We're in my old, old bedroom. The one I had when I came to visit Gran. It still has the stars painted on the ceiling and it feels like we're outside, me stretched out, head on her lap. She, laid back, feet propped up on an ottoman.

"They named me after Gran," I clarify, although I kind of have already forgotten what the question is. Leave it to the girl who I kinda sort of love to figure out my one weakness in a nanosecond. Anytime anyone does anything to my hair I melt. My hair stylist says she thinks she's cheating on her boyfriend when she does my hair.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" she asks, peering down into my face. She's close. Too close.

"No…not just yet," I reposition myself on my back. Not my favorite position these days but I'll suffer for the time being. She moves to allow for my motion but my hands are quick and I use my hand to keep her head steady. Yeah. It's totally time to do this.

"What are you doing?" she grins, leaning down slowly. She's teasing me. She's learned some tricks since the last time we did this.

"If you have to ask then I must suck at it," I breathe out, her lips tantalizingly close. Damn. Madison even looks good upside-down.

"Shut up," she murmurs, pressing her lips to mine. We meet tentatively at first – just brushing our lips against each other. Then it deepens; her tongue in an epic battle with my own.

I have to say this: Madison's an excellent kisser. And I know why. She rolls her R's. Hell yeah, she rolls her R's!

--

**-Author's POV-**

"I don't think I can eat anymore, Mrs. Harper," Ashley said, politely, pushing her plate away.

"Are you sure?" Granny Harper asked, eyeing the brunette suspiciously. "You girls are so skinny. That's why I try to get Tasha over here," she continued, starting to clear the table.

"Let me help you," Aiden, Kyla, Spencer, and Ashley asked all at once, only to be shot down.

"Hush up now. I got it. This is what you call… southern hospitality. You kids relax," she said, attempting to take the apple pie away, but Brandon's hand shot out to stop her.

"Brandon you've had four pieces already," she said, looking at her grandson who was looking back at her sheepishly. "So?" he mumbled, his mouth full of pie.

"Boy should be nicknamed garbage disposal," Gran muttered, retreating to the kitchen.

"Dude, your Grandmother's a trip," Aiden commented.

"And a great cook," Spencer added, sitting back in her chair, stuffed to the hilt.

"She's from the south. That's what they do," Brandon replied, still scarfing down apple pie.

"So, let's see where I'm gonna put everyone," Gran said, coming back into the dining room.

"We don't want to put you through any trouble Mrs. Harper," Aiden said.

"No trouble at all and please…call me Gran," she said.

"Okay," Aiden smiled kindly at the older woman as she set to the task of directing her grandson.

"Teddy, take your friends to the third floor guest rooms please?"

"Okay Gran," Brandon complied, getting up then stalling as he felt the eyes on him.

"What?"

"TEDDY?!"

--

"I'm so stuffed," Ashley said, flopping back down onto the queen size bed. Her shirt rode up just a bit, teasing Spencer with just a glimpse of those abs. Sigh. Those abs.

Spencer climbed up onto the bed, slowly slithering and maneuvering her way into a position of power atop of Ashley.

"Spencer no," Ashley groaned, feeling bloated beyond belief. "I am so full and sluggish. I am _so_ not up for sex right now. I'll suck and not in the good way."

"Hmm… pity," Spencer said, running her fingers across that exposed expanse of tummy. "That you're so full, I mean," the blonde continued her finger walking across Ash's stomach. "Me personally, I still have room."

Ashley's eyes widened in shock. "Spencer, are you kidding me? That woman fed us soup, salad, turkey, ham, dressing, potatoes, vegetables, macaroni and cheese, and desert. How can you possibly eat anything else?" Ashley asked, unbelieving.

"I always have room for my favorite," Spencer whispered, kissing Ashley full on the lips before pulling her pants down rather violently.

"Spencer," Ashley gasped, feeling her under underwear disappear as well, torturously slow as Spencer pulled them down with her teeth.

"What?" Spencer asked innocently, waggling her eyebrows up at her wife-to-be. "I'm hungry."

--

"Teddy, did you check to see if your friends needed more blankets?" Gran said, handing him a bunch of them. "This house gets drafty you know?"

"Not…yet."

"Okay, well get to it. Go on. Skat," she shooed him, tapping him on the behind in the process.

"Grandmas," he mumbled, scattering away with the blankets.

"Hey Aide," he said, opening his old bedroom door. "Need a blanket."

"Nah man, I'm good," Aiden said, from reclined position on the floor. He was doing his nightly sit-ups. "Thanks though."

"No prob," Brandon replied, closing the door behind him.

He went further down the hall into the guest room he and Kyla were sharing. "Need a blanket baby?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll take one," Kyla said, pulling one off of the stack he held in his arms.

"Did you call Jimmy tonight?"

"Not yet," he said. "I'll do it when I come back. I'm handing out blankets," he added, rolling his eyes.

"I see," Kyla said, brushing a hand across his cheek. "Hurry back, yeah?" She punctuated her question with a sweet little kiss.

"Uh huh," he grunted, leaving that room a little stilted. Probably not a good move because next up were Ashley and Spencer, and, if you recall, we left them…occupied. He was still in a daze, a goofy smile on his face when he twisted open the door knob and pushed the door open.

Goofy smile's gone.

"Oh God," Ashley groaned, instinctually closing her legs, which, yeah…not a good idea. Unless, of course, she wanted to smother her girlfriend.

"Ash…can't…breathe," Spencer tried to say, the task of speaking being made more difficult by Ashley's thighs and the sheet the girl was trying to smother her with.

"Brandon," Ashley whispered as loudly as she dared. "Close the door."

Yeah right. He couldn't even close his mouth.

"Brandon," Spencer said, a little more stridently. "Do you mind? You're totally busting up my groove."

That did it.

"Oh my God, Spencer, Ashley," he stumbled out, sounding like a thirteen year old going through puberty, turning away hurriedly. "I was…Gran wanted to know if anyone…um…wanted blankets…extra…so…yeah, I'm gonna go now." As soon as the door closed Spencer looked up at Ashley who was already staring at her, bursting into simultaneous giggles shortly after.

"That was mortifying," Ashley said, pulling Spencer up to her, delighting in the way they fit together. "I know I'm the exhibitionist and everything but that was way too much for me."

"We're gonna hear about that forever," Spencer agreed, laying her head on Ashley's chest, listening to her heartbeat steady again.

"Especially now, with your 'busting up my groove' comment. I mean, that is so very un-Spencer of you," Ashley tsked and Spencer looked up only to roll her eyes at the girl.

"Yeah, that's totally something you would say," the blonde retorted, moving her hand to where she knew Ashley needed it. "We have to finish though because you're gonna be cranky as hell in the morning if we don't."

Ashley didn't have a retort for – or objection to – that.


	24. Chapter 24

**Moms, Blind Dates, and Broken Plates?**

**-Kyla's POV-**

Okay. I would never want anyone to misconstrue what I'm about to say, but I hate my sister for getting married. There I said it. Not because I hate Spencer or the idea of them getting married. No. It's these other bitches otherwise known as Christine Davies-Bryson and Paula Montanio. Man, if these bitches add any more people to the invitation list I'm gonna…ugh. So, I hate my sister.

She, of course, conveniently had some earth shattering meeting to attend to at the last minute so she left and now me and her fiancée are being ushered around and in and out of every boutique talking about everything frilly and pretty and _groan_. You should see Spencer though. In spite of requesting and then insisting every ten seconds that this thing is gonna be an "intimate event, just family and close friends", Spencer's mom and Christine have managed to make this thing balloon into the spectacular of the century, complete with white doves.

Let's join the conversation now shall we.

"So, Spencer I don't know about a big gown because that might be too much, you and Ashley both wearing big wedding gowns. Wait, is Ashley even wearing a dress? Is that how this goes? I'm confused," Mrs. M was digging herself a hole.

"Mom, we haven't really discussed any of that yet," Spencer tries to say.

"You know what," starts Christine. "I don't think Ashley should wear a dress. It'd be too much, like you said. Oh, we can get her something custom made that she'd look gorgeous in."

"Oh yes, kind of like a pant suit or no?" Mrs. M's eyes were getting wide.

"Yes, just like that and we can get Spencer a big beautiful gown…"

"Don't mind me," Spencer says, loud enough for them to hear, but they weren't paying attention. "I'm just the one getting married."

"You know," I hedge. "We could probably leave and they wouldn't notice we were gone for a full hour."

"You may be right," she says, beaming at me.

"Wanna ditch?"

"Lead the way Ky."

--

We wound up (surprise, surprise) at the mall. Just looking…for nothing. I stopped in the toy store and bought a few things for Jimmy. He was really starting to grow on me that kid.

"Is Brandon gonna get a blood test?" Spencer asks me, slurpee in hand, as the topic of conversation flows in that direction.

"He doesn't want to. He still doesn't know," I say, taking a sip of my own slurpee, and it's the truth. Brandon feels like he's already too invested.

There's a pregnant pause as she absorbs this and I hope she doesn't pry anymore. True to Spencer form she reads me perfectly and changes the subject to a slightly more amusing one.

"So…Tasha and Madison?"

"Yeah, like whoa," I say, shaking my head. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Madison's gay."

"That was actually easier for me to comprehend. I mean, she started hating Ashley after she told her she was gay and she was the biggest homophobe on the planet for a good two years running,"

"Yeah, so why's it easier to comprehend?"

"Big time denial," Spencer says dismissively. That actually makes sense.

"Now Tasha and Madison as a couple…that's kind of a puzzle. I mean they have matching sex drives, and they're both really strong personalities, but that just sounds like a cocktail for a lot of confrontation," she says, putting on that thoughtful face.

"Spence, you shrink people too much,"

"Hey, you guys make easy practice," she shrugs coolly, her grin giving her away.

"Ash is so rubbing off on you," I say, but deciding to play along… "Do Aiden."

"Okay," she starts. "Aiden is looking for someone who will be his friend and his lover. Problem is: he wants his friends to have a lot in common with him, including sexual preference. He's gotta learn to broaden that category or he'll end up running through a _lot_ of gay girls."

"Yeah, that's damn strange. We gotta find a girl for Aide–" I say, or attempt to say, but someone runs into me, making me drop my slurpee.

"I'm so sorry," some girl says, sincerely as far as I can tell.

"It's okay," I say, cutting a look at Spencer. She wasn't bad to look at, even I could tell that.

"Call it even if you buy me another one?" I ask, and she looks at me oddly before agreeing.

Interesting.

--

**-Author's POV-**

"NO. NO. HELL TO THE NIZZO."

"Aiden she's sweet and nice and she likes sports and most importantly she likes _boys_," Kyla said emphatically.

"I don't care. Last time I let someone fix me up it was with Spencer and we all know how well that turned out,"

"Wait," Spencer said. "Someone fixed you up with me?"

"Glen told me to ask you out when he figured out Ashley was into you,"

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"Spence, that's like so last story. Let it go," he said.

"Yeah, back to Aiden's problem," Kyla said.

"I don't have a problem. I can get dates whenever I want to,"

"Yeah, but you suck at who you pick," Kyla shot back, wounding his ego a bit.

"Guess so. I picked you," he came right back, his tone acidic.

"Okay time out," Spencer intervened, and they both backed down like boxers returning to their respective corners. "Aiden – one date. You hate her, you hate her, and we'll never attempt to hook you up with anybody again. Deal?"

Aiden rolled his eyes but stuck his hand out regardless. "I'm telling you I'm not gonna like her."

--

**Later…**

"_Dude, I like her,"_ Aiden sounded giddy on the phone.

"I told you," Spencer grinned, pulling the phone away from her ear a little. Aiden was a little too enthusiastic.

"_Man, she's awesome and we went to the arcade and I thought it'd suck. That's kind of why I took her there. So she'd be like 'oh man, this dude is lame, hanging out at the arcade'. But she loved it and she's good too. Kicked my ass in the James Bond game,"_ Aiden carried on.

"That's great," Spencer replied amused. "I think."

"_Hell yeah it is. And guess what?"_

"What?"

"_We're going out again tonight. Can you believe it?__It'll barely be a full twenty-four hours before I see her again," _

"That's awesome, Aide," Spencer said, looking up as Ashley walked into the bedroom.

"God, is he still on the phone?" Ashley groaned, flopping down onto the bed and playing with Spencer's hand.

"_Is that Ash?"_

"Yeah," Spencer said, smiling as Ashley traced over her engagement ring.

"_Tell Ash Spence. Tell her,"_

"Aiden met a girl," Spencer said, trying not to chuckle as Ashley rolled her brown eyes.

"He's completely sprung," Spencer added, trying to tease the jock but he just laughed and said, _"I so am. Well, I'm gonna let you go Spence. I gotta…um…eat."_

"She's calling you now isn't she?"

Aiden laughed again. _"You caught me."_

"Bye Aiden."

"_Bye."_

"Are we absolutely for certain he's not gay?" Ashley asked, squinting at Spencer, who merely chuckled.

"Shut up. You are in trouble missy. Dumping me and leaving me with our mothers. Not cool,"

"Sorry," Ashley said, taking the hand she'd been playing with and placing a wet kiss on the back of it.

"No way. You have to do way better than that,"

"Okay," Ashley said, rolling over on top of Spencer…wait, no, Spencer pushed her away.

"Oh no. This is my apology. Meaning: for me. Sex is a mutual thing,"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Ashley asked, confused.

**--**

"Oh my God, Spencer this is torture," Ashley said, sticking her hands back into the swampy mess.

"Keep going. You're almost done," Spencer said, shaking her head at her girlfriend.

"I swear. The things I do for love," Ashley mumbled, scrubbing another pan.

"It's just grease Ash," Spencer scoffed, as Ashley started gagging as her fingers must have ran across something. "You can join me in the tub when you finish up in here."

The dishes were finished in no time.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Future Looks…**

**-Author's POV-**

"WHOO! AIDEN!" Spencer yelled, clapping it up, like the rest of them.

Tasha just grinned, downing about half of her forty-two ounce fountain drink.

Spencer, Ashley, Tasha, and Brandon were Aiden's personal cheerleaders for this: a workout/pick-up game for NBA prospects. Aiden was well on his way to a triple-double, having fifteen points, seven assists, and eight rebounds at half-time – perfect stats for someone trying to get drafted.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Tasha announced, standing up.

"Again?" Ashley asked, taking her drink from her.

"Baby's Billy Blank-ing my bladder," Tasha responded with a shrug.

"Say that ten times fast," Ashley mumbled.

"I can't wait to have babies," Spencer said, looking at the retreating Tasha with a look of longing. Brandon stifled a chuckle as Ashley's face went pale.

"Lots of babies," Spencer said again, re-focusing her attention on the game.

"Are you serious?" Ashley squeaked out.

"Oh yeah," Spencer said. "Lots of little Spencers and Ashleys running around barefoot, getting into everything. Can't you see it baby?"

Ashley definitely can see the scene and she didn't look nearly as okay with it as Spencer.

"I can," Brandon said, joining in on the game. "You and Ashley are gonna have a minivan and walk around with those little backpack baby carriers," he managed, right before bursting out in laughter. Spencer joined him and Ashley's face slowly relaxed into a silly smile.

"You guys think you're pretty funny huh?"

"Your face…you were borderline hyperventilating," Spencer somehow said, through giggles.

"We got you…way good," Brandon managed.

"Shut up," Ashley said, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms. "The game's starting again."

--

**Later…**

"Don't I matter at all?" Madison asked, sounding very _very_ heartbroken.

"Madison don't…don't do that, okay?" Tasha said, closing her eyes, tossing a blue t-shirt into the 'color' pile. "Of course you matter."

"But you're still going," the Latina said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms.

A week. One week of unadulterated bliss and now, now they were knee-deep in the drama again. And this was just the start. Madison and Tasha had been virtually inseparable. Spending obscene amounts of time together, culminating in Madison teaching Tasha how to ride her Kawasaki Ninja 500R. But all the good vibes flew out of the window when Tasha mentioned her intentions to move with Aiden, wherever he ends up.

"I have to. I don't want Junior to grow up without his father,"

"He won't," Madison shot back. "If you stay here and Aiden gets a real job. A regular 9 to 5 just like the rest of us."

Tasha massaged her temples feeling the beginnings of a migraine. "I can't do that to Aiden. He's already sacrificing so much because of this. He's dropping out of school early, not to mention he'll be absorbing the entire financial burden here. Need I remind you I haven't got a degree or anything–"

"You have me." Madison was adamant, letting that statement hang in the air. "Your brother isn't hurting financially either. Then there's Ashley–"

"Mads–"

"Your Gran,"

"Madiso–"

"Hell, there's Aiden's parents,"

"MADISON. STOP IT. I KNOW OKAY,"

Madison finally stopped talking and sat down on Tasha's bed, waiting expectantly.

"I know you guys would help me out in an instant. But…but it's not on you, or anyone else. I got pregnant. Me. And this is my responsibility," Tasha explained, imploring Madison to at the very least understand that. It was complicated as it was.

"And what am I supposed to do, wait here?"

This was it. This was the real problem. And, true to form, Tasha did what she does best. She skirted the topic by being as non-committal as possible.

"I guess you can do what you want," the taller girl said with a shrug, re-focusing her attention on sorting her clothes.

She could feel those eyes burning a hole into the back of her skull and she honestly felt like she was going to throw up and for the first time in months she was certain it had nothing to do with morning sickness.

"Then I will," Madison said, leaving without a second glance or moment's hesitation, the dorm room door rattling in its hinges.

--

"So have you spoken with her?"

"No." Tasha replied flatly, a professional at keeping her emotions as bay.

"You should," Ashley said, regarding her friend carefully, prodding only when necessary.

"For what? It wouldn't change anything. I'm still moving to fucking Milwaukee and she's still staying here,"

"Do you want her to stay here?"

"I don't want her coming with me. That's crazy Ash. We've like officially been together for a week, if you could call it that," Tasha semi-exclaimed, that fiery temper making an appearance.

"Chill the fuck out. It was just a question," the shorter brunette said, effectively squashing all that noise.

"I don't want it to be over, you know. But I don't know how it's going to work out. I mean, I'm moving halfway across the country,"

"So what? They're called: long-distance relationships Tash,"

"They're called: emotional death-traps Ash,"

"You're such a pessimist. You don't see even a _sliver_ of light at the end of the tunnel,"

"You and Spencer have got to stop channeling each other, okay. Yesterday, she totally cursed me out and today, you're giving me the silver lining pitch. I mean, what the fuck,"

"And we cover up any meaningful conversation with a joke. You know," Ashley said, thumbing her nose, "I wrote the book on that."

Tasha just grunted, apparently done talking.

"Talk to her. Find some closure or something, but don't leave it like this. You'll regret it."

--

**The next day…**

"Daddy! Daddy! Watch this," the precocious little boy was saying, jumping off of the couch, landing on the carpet with a loud thud.

"That's great Jimmy," Brandon said, absently, still trying to pen this song. This whole music business thing was a lot of work. Sure, it looks glamorous and all but when it comes down to it Jay-Z said it best. "The music biz is like musical chairs. It's about where you sittin' when the music stops spinnin'." Riding on the heels of his fresh new single and impending album release he needed to have something else ready in the wing so that if the album was a success he'd have something to follow it up quickly with. It's what they call "riding the coattails of your success." Still it's hard to focus when you're distracted.

"Daddy," Jimmy whined, aware of his father's inattention. "You're not looking."

"I saw Jimmy. You jumped off the couch,"

"And…"

"And…what?"

"I rolled like a ball. Daddy you aren't looking,"

"Hey," said Kyla, walking in through his unlocked front door.

"Thank you God," Brandon groaned, looking skyward.

"What's up?" Kyla asked, leaning down to give him a quick kiss, grinning at Jimmy who launched himself at her knees.

"Trying to work and shorty here wants an audience," Brandon explained, smiling as he watched the little tyke interact with Kyla.

"I'll take him into the other room. We can watch _Monster's Inc_,"

"Yay," Jimmy yelled, running into the other room, Kyla following closely behind.

Finally Brandon had some alone time. To think. And fret…about the results of that test.

--

**-Aiden's POV-**

"Good workout, kid," says Coach, rustling my hair a bit. It's kind of weird. When I was younger everyone called me a young man. Now that I'm adult with a baby on the way, I'm a kid. "Come on to my office. There's someone I want to introduce you to."

I jump up to follow Coach into his office where there are a couple of men with suits on. They stand when we enter.

"Hello Mr. Dennison," the one with glasses says, shaking my hand.

"Hi," I say, confused.

The other man just nods curtly.

"That was a very good game young man. Better than your usual," the glasses man gushes and I just shrug. I've never been too good with accepting praise.

"I'm Doug Howard," the man explains, "with the Milwaukee Bucks." My eyes grow wide most likely. I've been getting anxious. The basketball season was drawing to a close and I hadn't officially been scouted yet.

"I just want to say that we've been keeping an eye on you and we think, well, we know that you would make a hell of a contributor to our organization," he says.

"Are you serious?" I squeak out, certain I sound weird. I jump a little too.

"If I'm lying I'm dying," he says, laughing a bit. I laugh too but only because I'm thinking of Glen.

"That's great," I say, re-shaking his hand with much enthusiasm.

"Have you heard from any other teams young man?" asks the quiet man whose name I still don't know.

Hold on. I've heard about this before. They're trying to see if I'm really a hot commodity. Less teams interested in you, the less money they wanna give you.

"I've heard from a few," I lie, pulling it off well. The quiet guy sneers. That wasn't the answer he was shopping for.

"Well, we're really interested in having you come play from Milwaukee," Mr. Howard just carries on with his snow job. He talks about all the benefits and I'm trying to play it cool and just listen to him.

But I can't.

**--**

**-Author's POV-**

"I am two seconds and about two ice sculptures away from eloping," Spencer said, rubbing her eyes.

"Your mother would kill you and then me," Ashley stated matter-of-factly, pressing numbers on her cell phone.

"No way," Spencer scoffed. "She'd _so_ kill you first."

"You're right about that," Ashley agreed, still holding her phone to her ear. "You talked to Brandon lately?"

"No, why?"

"We had a meeting with the publicist today and he didn't show,"

"Maybe something came up," the blonde dismissed, easily.

"Brandon never misses meetings Spencer and he always answers his phone. I mean one time, he and Kyla were obviously in post-coital mode and he still picked up. Totally scarred me for life,"

"Thanks for sharing,"

"Ugh," Ashley said, throwing her phone down onto the couch cushions. "It's totally freaking me out. He's supposed to be reachable. I'm not booking this publicist again until I know he's gonna show."

"Ash, stop worrying about it. Wasn't he supposed to have Jimmy this week?" Spencer asked, flipping through yet another bridal magazine.

"Of course," Ashley replied, smacking her forehead. "Jimmy. He's probably playing house with Kyla."

"Okay. Mystery solved. Come sit with me,"

"What are we reading?" Ashley said, flopping down and cuddling into Spencer.

"TA-DA," Spencer said brightly, holding the magazine up with a flourish. "Wedding. Wedding. And more wedding,"

Groan.

"Ash, seriously. We haven't even picked a color,"

"I thought it was tradition to go with white,"

"If you wear white and walk into a chapel, you're liable to burst into flames,"

"I was talking about you dorkus, but at least I know you think I'm a slut," Ashley said, pretending to pout.

"Aw, babe, c'mon, you know I was just kidding. I don't think I could pull white off either," Spencer added, with a chuckle.

"Off-white?"

"Maybe…" Spencer replied thoughtfully, before her cell phone went off. "Wonder who that is?"

"I don't know. Some jilted ex-boyfriend who found out about your engagement and is calling to beg you to take him back," Ashley retorted in one breath, while Spencer looked on impressed.

"Nice,"

"I try," Ashley grinned.

"Hello?"

"_Spence?"_

"Kyla?" The girl sounded distressed. "What's wrong?" Spencer asked, immediately putting her other half on edge. The brunette leaned over, listening intently with Spencer.

"_Oh my God…Spencer, Jimmy's mother…she….she's dead Spence."_

"What? When…how…Brandon?"

"_He's freaking out…he left and…God, I don't know where he is,"_

"Okay, Ky, first tell me where you are,"

"_I'm here at his place, with Jimmy. He's asleep Spence. He doesn't even know…"_ the other Davies sister sounded beyond distressed now, border lining frantic.

"Calm down Ky," Spencer soothed, standing up as Ashley had already done. "We'll come get you, okay?"

**--**

Tasha couldn't sleep. At first she attributed it to the situation with Madison but something inside her told her it was much different from that. Her twin intuition was working in overdrive which meant that either Brandon was really happy, hurt, or sad. For some reason she was inclined to believe it was the latter of the three.

After an hour of the tossing she just decided to call the boy. His phone just kept ringing. Never going to voicemail. 'Where the hell was he?' she thought.

**--**

**-Aiden's POV-**

"I had a great time tonight," she was saying, as I walked her to her doorstep.

"Me too," I answer honestly. "You're awesome."

"Well, duh," she replies, jokingly, bumping her hip into mine…well, sort of. She catches my upper thigh because I'm a lot taller than her.

"So, when are we gonna hook up again?" I ask, leaning casually against the door jamb.

"Hook up?"

"You know what I mean,"

"Tuesday?"

"Man, I can't do it then. I have a doctor's visit with Tasha,"

"Cool," she says, far too casually. This whole baby thing may be an issue with her.

"How about Wednesday?" I ask, hopefully, but she shakes her head.

"My mom and I are going car shopping that day. Are you free Thursday?"

"Completely," I say, grinning.

"Thursday it is then," she smiles back, leaning forward to press her lips against mine.

**--**

I notice the figure sitting in front of my dorm room door as soon as I enter the hallway.

"Can I help you?"

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" Brandon asked, voice hilariously high and shrill. His face is not as hilarious though. He looks distraught. He gets up wringing his hand and shifting his weight from one foot to the other, uneasy.

"Had a date. What's wrong with you?"

He stares at me blankly for a moment as if I'd asked him to turn water into wine before he yells out, "JESSICA'S DEAD!"

The statement doesn't register before the volume level does and I shove him into my room before we get in trouble.

"What man? Who's Jessica?" I ask, once we're in the secluded confines.

"Jimmy's mother," he says miserably and entirely broken.

"Man, I'm so sorry. Dude," I say, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not," he shot back, his voice acidic. "That bitch lied! Aiden, she _lied_. Jimmy's….he's not mine!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Goodbyes: Both Temporary and Final**

**-Author's POV-**

"You figured out what you're gonna do yet?"

"I don't know. I mean, he thinks I'm his father," Brandon said, shaking his head and Aiden regarded him carefully. "Do you think you're his father?"

"I've been taking care of him for more than a year. He calls me Daddy,"

"But do you think of him as you're son,"

"Damn straight I do,"

"Then there it is man," Aiden said, matter-of-factly. "That's what you're gonna do. You're gonna be a father to that little boy."

"What if his real dad shows up one day Aide? What's gonna happen then?"

"You'll deal with that if the time comes," Aiden said, shrugging on his suit jacket. "Are you ready?"

"It's as good a time as any," Brandon answered, following Aiden into the funeral home.

--

**Some days later…**

**-Tasha's POV-**

I'm gonna miss these people. The loveable asshole Ashley and her cute little sister. My best friend and brother, Brandon, and even the professional idiot Glen and Aiden's blockhead girlfriend are gonna be missed. Then there's Spencer. Damn. I can't stop crying and whether it's the hormones or our impending departure I don't know. I just know I wish to death they wouldn't stop hugging me. They'd never let me on the plane with five people hanging off of me.

"Tash, you gotta quit crying," Spencer's saying, eyes bright from tears.

"I." hic "Can't." hic "Help." hic "It."

Brandon engulfs me again, trying to clam me down. I'm a mess even though this has been a long time coming. Damn those Milwaukee Bucks. Curse you for drafting Aiden.

"You'd better call us as soon as that baby even thinks about trying to come out," Ashley warns me and I nod in answer. She pulls me into a hug too, a strong one. Just like the ones I give.

"Aiden," Brandon says, pulling him aside. "You'd better take care of my sister man. If I ever hear you've done anything to her, I'll cut 'em off, you hear me, both of 'em."

"Dude shut up," Aiden says, pulling him into a hug.

They make the announcement about our flight: the last boarding call and I start up all over again. But we don't have time to go through it now. We just whisper 'I love yous' and 'I'll miss yous' one more time, making promises to visit and call regularly. I take one last look around the airport hoping against hope that she'll make an appearance. She doesn't. How would she? I never told her when my plane was leaving. We wave goodbye at the gate, and Ashley promises they'll fly out to visit when everything is settled. I won't see them again for more than half a year.

--

**-Spencer's POV-**

We're turning to leave when I hear a voice call out to us.

"Guys!" Madison was yelling, jogging up to us completely out of breath. "Tell me I didn't miss her."

"Their plane just took off," Ashley says softly and I watch Madison's face display a number of emotions.

"So, I guess that's that, huh?" she says, kind of laughing, kind of serious and my heart breaks for her.

"We're going out for ice cream Mads," I offer. "You're welcome to join us."

"Thanks but I've…um…I've got somewhere to be. Just…don't tell her I showed up, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Brandon asks. Yeah, really? Is she sure?

"I…she wanted a clean break and…well, this is as clean a break as you can get, right?" She's barely holding it together, and I'm as shocked as everyone when my Ash steps forward and pulls her into and embrace.

"We won't tell her," she whispers to her and I can barely make out Madison's strangled "Thanks."

---

**Finale tomorrow, I promise.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I Do**

**-Author's POV-**

"How are you guys coming along?" Christine asked, sticking her head in the boys' make-shift dressing room.

"We're doing okay Mrs. Bryson," Brandon answered, helping Aiden with his bowtie.

"Very well. We're almost on," the woman practically chirped.

"You'd think this was a play or something," Glen said through a chortle.

"She's just happy," Clay said, straightening out his tuxedo jacket.

"Speaking of being happy where is the other blushing bride? Shouldn't she be in her with us," Glen asked, finally done fussing with his hair. "I mean, traditionally isn't it bad luck for her to see Spencer?"

"She's in her own room," Aiden answered. "…away from the other girls. Speaking of tradition though, did we get the stuff?"

"Something old," Glen said, handing over what looked like a handkerchief. "It was Grandpa's. Dad gave it to me."

"Here's the blue thingy," Clay added, forking over a blue friendship bracelet.

"I have the borrowed," Aiden said, pulling out a broach that apparently belonged to Ashley's grandmother. At least, that's what Christine said.

"What are we missing?" Brandon asked, ticking off the items with his fingers, observing that they were one short.

"Christine should be handling the 'something new' as we speak."

--

"Sweetheart," Christine said, easing open the door.

Ashley turned around, startled apparently.

"Are you okay?" Christine asked curiously and Ashley blushed.

"I was practicing my 'I do'," the brunette replied shyly, ducking her head.

"You look beautiful sweetie," Christine said, moving to stand behind her daughter, hands on her shoulders.

They both regarded the reflection of each other in the mirror. Mother and daughter, finally.

"I have something to give to you," Christine said, tearing her gaze away, pulling something out of her bag.

"Mom, you didn't have to–" Ashley started to protest but Christine cut her off.

"Shh. Now, I'm warning you ahead of time that you might cry, so I want you to be very careful because it might take us a while to retouch your makeup," Christine handed Ashley the long black velvet box and waited for her only daughter to open it.

Inside was a gold tennis bracelet, engraved. The script read: To Our Beautiful Daughter on Her Wedding Day. We Love You Sweetheart. Mom and Dad.

"We had it made up the day you were born. Your dad took one look at you and was immediately convinced that you were gonna make some young boy's dreams come true. And though he was a little off, he always knew that you'd make someone very happy someday, as was I,"

"Thanks Mom," Ashley whispered, a few tears escaping their perch on her eyelid.

"You're welcome darling," Christine soothed, taking out a tissue to dry her daughter's tears.

--

"Okay, hold your head still," Kyla was saying, trying to affix the relatively small veil on Spencer's head, no small task when Spencer was nearly bouncing with nervous energy.

They had been planning this thing for months and finally it was here – her Wedding Day. The day she'd become Mrs. Ashley Davies. And she was positively elated…and nervous. She was totally gonna botch her wedding vows. She knew it. There was no way she was going to make it through the ceremony without crying. She was certain. But, most of all, she knew she wanted this to happen, more than anything.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who dat is?" Tasha asked, roused from fixing Chelsea's face.

"Ladies," Glen said, peeking into the room, followed by Clay. "Wow, everybody's looking goo….Spencer, wow."

Spencer blushed, catching Glen's reaction in the mirror.

"Little sister, you look beautiful," he said, walking over to her.

"I…I don't know why Mom asked us to do this instead of her. I mean, she said she'd cry but…" Clay trailed off sniffling, "…what makes her think we won't?"

"Give it to me you douche," Glen said, and Clay quickly handed over the little box. "Mom said she wore it at her wedding to Dad, and so did Nana, so it's kinda tradition. It's something old."

Spencer accepted the box, opening it quickly. The little ring attached to a small gold chain shined back at her.

"It was Great Grandma's engagement ring," Glen said, straining to recite the story from memory. "The original one anyway. Great Grandpa got her another one for their 25th but this is the one her proposed to her with," Glen finished, plucking the ring/chain from the box, moving to put it on Spencer whose tears were being caught by Kyla's tissue holding hand.

Glen placed the chain on her, fumbling with the clasp which to his surprise was becoming increasingly difficult to see and hold, with his shaking fingers. What was happening? Was he going blind?

"I'll do it Glen," Tasha said, hurrying to secure the clasp and Glen responded with a shaky "Thanks."

He made his way quickly out of the room before wiping his eyes with his hands, then laughing out loud at himself.

'Crying….at a Wedding,' he thought, heading back to the men's room. 'That is so AIDEN.'

--

"Paula,"

"Arthur. Heather. You made it," Paula said. 'Finally,' she thought to herself.

"L.A. traffic," Arthur replied, smiling, even though he picked up on the annoyance in his ex-wife's voice.

"Is everything going according to plan?" he asked as Heather found her seat on Spencer's side of the room.

"Yes, I need a little help with the children though. Could you–"

"Show me the way," Arthur interrupted, kindly.

"Benjamin and Jimmy need to finish getting dressed. I probably should have done it sooner but they're boys and I didn't think it'd be in anyone's best interest for them to be dressed hours before the ceremony. Unfortunately, I now don't have the time to get them ready," Paula rushed out as she led Arthur through the corridors of the small chapel. She finally chanced a glance at Arthur who was smartly dressed in a tuxedo of his own. "You look good."

"I do?" he asked, the same way a psychologist would.

"You always did clean up nice," she added, coming to an abrupt stop in front of a slightly ajar door. "The boys are in there."

"Thank you Paula," Arthur said, slipping just inside the room. "You look good too," he added just as she turned to leave.

He missed the rush of color that graced her cheeks.

--

"You ready?" Aiden said, poking his head in.

"Aide!" the brunette exclaimed, jumping up and giving him a hug.

"Hey there. You look…wow," Aiden said, hugging his friend.

"Have you seen Spencer yet? No one's telling me anything," Ashley said exasperated.

"Sorry," he said, grinning. Ashley was being really cute. "But I do have stuff…for you."

"Oooh, what you got?" she asked, peeking behind him.

"Something blue, old, and borrowed," Aiden said, holding up the items and explaining the origins quickly.

Ashley placed them all somewhere on her person and sat back down in the chair facing the mirror. Aiden regarded her silently.

"Excited?"

"Very,"

"Nervous?"

"I have bats in my stomach,"

"Cold feet?"

"Never,"

"Good answer," he chuckled at her vehemence.

"God, I'm gonna see Spencer and faint. I know it," she said, sighing.

"Well, I'll be right behind you so I'll catch you," he said, grinning at her through the mirror.

"You'd better," she said, grinning back at him.

KNOCK

"It's show time," Brandon said, sticking his head in.

--

Kyla, Aiden, Glen, Chelsea, Benjamin, Glen, Kaylen (Kyla's little sister), and Tasha stood just outside of the chapel entry way, waiting for the wedding planner's further instruction. Spencer was still in the back room as Ashley approached the group.

"Hey, happy people," she said, startling the lot of them.

"It's our soon to be sister-in-law Clay," Glen said and the smile fell off of Ashley's face.

"I don't think I thought this all the way through," she said and Glen just rolled his eyes.

"I think Tyra's looking for you," Kyla said, nudging her sister as she passed.

"Ashley, there you are, come on. You should already be standing at the front," Tyra, the wedding planner, effused, yanking the brunette behind her.

Tyra returned very soon. "Is everyone else okay?"

The answer was a collective affirmative and Tyra cued the music almost instantaneously and Brandon and a few other artists start singing a song that he wrote special for the occasion.

"Mr. Bryson and Mrs. Bryson," Tyra called, as Vincent and Christine walked up. "You and Mrs. Montanio are up first."

Paula re-emerged from the room where Spencer was waiting, looking windswept. She'd totally been crying.

Both women hooked an arm with each of Vincent's and they were the first of the wedding procession to enter the chapel, which was loaded with a lot of important people. This was Ashley Davies', well-known music producer and daughter of Raife Davies, wedding. This event was getting a lot of publicity.

"Okay, Glen and Chelsea," Tyra said, waving the pair over with her hands.

--

Song lyrics in italics…

**-Glen's POV-**

_So now we're standing here_

Okay. Left foot, Right foot. Aww, look at Ashley. She looks like she's gonna barf. Ha. I can't believe my little sister's getting married.

_In front of everyone we know_

Dude, this is a lot of people and I don't know em. Hey, there's Grandma and Grandpa Carlin. Hey, Chelsea's kind of gripping my arm.

_And I'm telling you my dear_

"What?" I sort of whisper.

_That you'll never ever be alone_

"It's Clive Davis," she whispers back, and I balk. What? Where? Okay, now is not the time to break my neck looking for celeb- Is that Justin Timberlake? Wait. What? Ew…why do I know that guy from the back of his head? And he's leering…at my…MOM?! Yuck. Oh, look we made it.

--

**-Tasha's POV-**

I never noticed that Clay was taller than me. He should have played a sport or something. Wow. Really, like wow. Who are all of these people? Seriously, are Ashley and Brandon this famous for real because if so I have not been using them to their full advantage.

_'Cause I'll be right there right by your side_

My mommy radar must have gone off because I get a sudden urge to search the crowd for A.J. and I spot him immediately, being held tenderly by Aiden's mother. She beams at me, kissing my little bundle of joy on the head. I know she doesn't like me much though because me and Aiden won't settle down and get married. Like, it doesn't matter that I'm gay or that Aiden has a girlfriend. Oh, look. There's perky now.

Oh…no, not now. My boobs! They're starting to leak. I can feel it. Thank God they made me wear that extra padding or this wedding was about to get a whole lot more interesting. Oh, and there's Nana. She's bawling. I swear, that woman cries at everything. Jimmy's sitting next to her, looking bored. I'm sure he is. Then I see her.

_I'm telling you I swear that I'm_

Madison.

You have got to be kidding me.

"We're here," Clay whispers, startling me. "You can let go now."

_Gonna be the only thing you'll ever need in life…._

--

**-Author's POV-**

"Do you have any idea why they paired us together?" Aiden tried to discreetly whisper through a grin.

"To make fun of my height," Kyla whispered back, hearing him stifle a chuckle. "It's gotta be because you're kinda the best man and I'm kinda the maid of honor."

_I'm saying (I am)_

_I'm saying (I'll be)_

"That makes sense," he said, almost in awe, as if that thought had never occurred to him. It probably hadn't.

"Of course it does dorkwad," Kyla sniggered as she replied.

"Do you know any of these people?"

_You don't ever have to ask me_

"The ones near the front yeah. These people back here, no."

"Me either but this old one over here keeps giving me the fish eye," he gave a slight nod in the old woman's direction.

_I'm saying (I swear)_

_I'm saying (It's me)_

"Ew, Aiden. That's Grandma Carlin. Mr. Carlin's mom,"

"Whatever. She's checking me out," Aiden said, breathing easier now that they were nearing the front.

"You good now?" Kyla asked as they got ready to depart.

"You have no idea," he replied as they parted ways.

_We can share out love for eternity_

--

"You ready sweetie?"

"Yeah Dad," Spencer replied, nodding her head. Her blue eyes were sparkling and he was reminded instantly of the first time her ever saw them.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married," he held out his hand.

"Dad," Spencer started, taking his arm and starting their journey toward the chapel entrance.

"Nope, sorry, you'll always be my little girl," he said, before she could fully reply.

"Fine," she mock pouted before breaking into a laugh. "I can _not_ wait a second longer. I'm so glad this day is finally here," she squealed and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm just glad you waited until you were married to have sex,"

Spencer turned to him, eyes big. "Uh…dad?" she squeaked out.

"Now, Spencer. It's all I have. I don't need to know. I just need to think it's true," Arthur said firmly, a little grin playing across his face gave him away though.

"Okay," Spencer said, leaving that conversation the hell alone.

"I forgot to say…." Arthur started, trailing off until he got his daughter's attention. "You look beautiful honey."

"Thank you Dad."

**--**

**Back inside…**

_I'm saying (I can)_

_I'm saying (I will)_

The crowd awww'd as little Benjamin Glen walked down the aisle, almost dragging the pillow that held the rings. Luckily they were secured to the thing, twice, in the event that the toddler did get careless. He was easily distracted though and needed a little prompting from Ashley to make it all the way down the aisle. She was the only person he could see. I mean from his vantage point, he could see nothing over the rows and rows of strange smiling faces. Benjamin finally toddled over to his dad who picked him up, then plucked the pillow from his grasp, passing it along the line to Aiden.

_Be the one to make all of your dreams come true…._

Next was Kayden, who looked like a little angel in her white dress. Little bows were affixed in her hair which spilled out of a white band in perfect little ringlets. She dropped the flower petals with every step she took, not looking shy at all. Until she ran out of flowers with one-fourth of an aisle to go.

So, if you're a four year old and you run out of flower petals that you were told to drop until you get to the front of the aisle what do you do?

Simple.

You go back and pick some up.

Brandon's voice broke on the note as he giggled a bit at the little girl with the rest of the audience. He'd already added a few extra verses to the song. The procession taking longer than they'd rehearsed. Finally, Kayden made it to her sister and they ended the song.

_Baby, I do_

--

**-Ashley's POV-**

The wedding march song starts up and I can just make out Mr. C at the end of the aisle. Spencer's still hidden but not for long. The entire room stands up to join me in welcoming my bride to be. Then I see her and I'm breathless.

Literally.

I sway a little but Aiden's there to grab me like he said he would. He barely touched me, just maybe a couple of fingers in the small of my back, but it hardly registers, and that's because Spencer's looking at me. Me. All the beautiful, deserving people in the world and she chose me. Did I mention how lucky I am?

'God she's so beautiful,' I think…or, maybe I say. I must've said because I hear Aiden's rusty chuckle behind me. Man, it's taking her forever. Seriously, I could have written an epic poem about her by the time she reaches mid-aisle. Maybe it's all in my head, but I just want her up here so we can start and I can make her mine. I mean, she already is, but, officially, I want her to belong to me, and me to her. I wonder what she's thinking.

--

**-Spencer's POV-**

Look. At. Her. She's so perfect. She's so amazing and she doesn't even know it. Half the time I don't even think she's real she's so flawless. She says she doesn't feel like she deserves me, but she's so wrong. We deserve each other. I can feel like a million pairs of eyes on me right now but I can barely even process the other people in the room. Not even my dad, who I know must be slightly supporting me. I feel like I'm floating, being drawn to her, and far too slowly.

Who made the wedding march so slow? They need to remix it. Up the tempo.

Her eyes are boring into me now. I'm close enough to see the promise in them now – the promise that, if I'm honest with myself, has always been there.

I was hers before I even knew what it meant. I'd been marked by the fates. And now it's finally time for me to make that known to everyone.

I stand just before her, still staring at her, unable to look anywhere else.

"Dearly Beloved," started Father Harper. Yes, Tasha and Brandon's Pop-Pop. "We are gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony Miss Spencer Carlin and Miss Ashley Davies…" He loses me at this point because I can't stop staring at Ashley.

"I love you," she mouths to me.

"I love you too," I mouth back. She smiles – that one where her nose crinkles – and I beam back.

"Who here gives this young woman away?" Fr. Harper brings me back to the present present. You know, the one that involves the other people in the room.

"I do," Dad says.

"That's my line," Ashley whispers as Dad hands me over to her…forever. He chuckles slightly, but still slips in a warning to Miss Davies. "You be very good to my little girl, Ashley. I mean it."

Ashley just nods. My Dad's never been that firm with her and for a second I think his words must've really resonated, then as we turn back to face Fr. Harper she winks at me.

**--**

**-Ashley's POV-**

Wow, weddings are long. I have no idea what Grandpa Harper's going on about but I wish he would quit it so I could get to my part.

"If there is anyone her who objects to this union let him or her speak now or forever hold their peace…"

I'm not supposed to but I turn around and glare out at everyone, daring them to say anything, which actually gets a laugh. But, I'm serious. Spencer squeezes my hand she's holding to bring my attention back to her. As if that's necessary. I can't go five full seconds without looking at her. A fact I'm reminded of when suddenly I'm being asked to recite the vows I've prepared…

I turn to Spencer, who has handed her bouquet to Kyla, and recite the vows I could have very well have been preparing my whole life.

"I, Ashley Davies, choose you, Spencer Carlin, as my everything. I vow to love you through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, through richer and poorer. You are everything I need, and at this moment I know that all my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true…" Oh man, I'm getting a little choked up. "This is the moment I've waited my whole life for, sweetheart. I promise to give you my all and I know that I could not ask for more from you. Only this: When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me," Pause. Breathe. "When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, turn to me," she smiles when I say this, and I grin too, through me happy tears. "When you have something to share, share it with me. Spence, I love you and always will. This is my pledge to you," I finally finish, taking a deep breath. She reaches up her hand to brush a few tears from my cheek. Then she starts her vows…

**--**

**-Spencer's POV-**

Oh man. I am never gonna make it through this all the way. Not with what Ashley just said and the way she's looking at me. She squeezes my hands and smiles at me again and I clear my throat slightly before I proceed.

"I, Spencer Carlin, choose _you_, Ashley Davies, to be my wife, my partner, my friend, my confidant, my soul mate. I am so in love with you, Ash," I say, in kind of a whisper. My throat is closing up fast. "I want to promise to stand beside you through thick and thin, through good and bad, through joy and sorrow. I want to spend the rest of my life hearing your thoughts and seeing your dreams. I promise to do my best to make our lives better and better from this day on because I am so amazed by you. Though life may not always be as perfect as it is at this moment, I vow to always keep my love as pure as it is today," my voice strengthens, as my conviction grows. "I promise to be there for you in your laughter and your tears, in your sickness and your health, in your comfort and your fears, in your poverty and your wealth. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be there for you for all your life, come what may. This is _my_ pledge to you," I squeak out the end and it's only then, that I notice the chorus of sniffles.

Looks like there's not a dry eye in the house! Including my oldest brother, who's standing behind Aiden bawling like a _baby_.

**--**

**-Author's POV-**

"May I have the rings please?"

All the eyes in the place center on Aiden who's still blissfully smiling at the couple.

"Aiden?" Fr. Harper prompts again.

"Hmm?"

"The rings?"

"Oh," Aiden gasped out, searching his pocket frantically, producing the two identical white gold bands.

"Here you go Ashley," Fr. Harper said, handing her one of the rings. "Now this may be a little redundant but oblige me, okay?"

Ashley took Spencer's left hand and nodded.

"Do you, Ashley Davies, take Spencer Carlin to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Ashley answered, rather enthusiastically, and Spencer chuckled slightly along with everyone else.

Fr. Harper handed Spencer a ring now, fixing his serious gaze on the other young woman. "Do you, Spencer Carlin, take Ashley Davies to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Spencer said, voice breaking with emotion.

With further instructions Ashley grasped Spencer's left hand and slipped the wedding band on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed,"

Spencer grasped onto Ashley's left hand, fingers splayed. She slipped the band on, feeling and hearing Ashley's sigh all the while.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she whispered, the lump in her throat wreaking havoc on her ability to speak.

Nearly done now.

"By the power invested in me by the city of Los Angeles, California and in ordinance with God I now pronounce you… wife and wife. Ladies, you may kiss yo– oh my,"

He'd barely gotten the word kiss out before Ashley had grabbed Spencer planting one heck of a kiss on her.

**--**

**-Author's POV-**

**The Reception**

They'd been partying hard for quite a while. Spencer and Ashley went around shaking hands, receiving hugs, kisses, and warm wishes. As a wedding present, Usher – yes Usher Raymond, I'm just throwing people in here now – sang "You Are So Beautiful" for their first dance, completely bringing down the house. But now, it was speech time. Drum roll please…

**--**

**-Arthur's Speech-**

"Ladies and Gentlemen,

As father of the bride I have the pleasure of making the first speech.

I have been given lots and lots of advice on what to or what not to say such as keep it short, no smutty jokes, try and remember... names... et cetera.

However, it's been over twenty years since I was allowed to say anything without being disagreed with, laughed at, or ignored so this is too good an opportunity to miss.

At the end of the day it is my speech and I can say what I like.

"I would like to start on behalf of the bride's mother, myself, and Ashley's parents, by giving a warm welcome to all the relatives and friends who have joined us to celebrate Spencer & Ashley's wedding. I know that many of you have traveled long distances to be here. Thank you all for coming to help celebrate this very special day.

"Today I must admit that I am the proudest dad in the world to have accompanied Spencer today. I think that you will all agree that she looked stunning. This is where I am supposed to say a few embarrassing things about her when she was younger but as she lived with me for a spell she probably knows more gossip about me than I know about her so I've called a truce. Suffice it to say, Paula and I are both very proud of how she has grown up and are both delighted that she has found someone who she obviously loves and cares so much for.

"There are two things which we as parents try to give our children, one is roots and the other is wings. Spencer you have now grown your wings and fled the nest but you will still be loved and always still have roots within our family.

"In Ashley I believe that Spence has met her perfect partner.

"Mind you I knew we would get along fine when she took me out to the bar to ask for Spencer's hand in marriage. I remember thinking 'I hope she picks the hand that keeps dipping into my pocket'. We shall see.

"Seriously, she has many good qualities, not least of which is an ability to appreciate the finer things in life.

Well, after all, she did marry our daughter didn't she?

The crowd aww'd and Ashley took Spencer's hand and kissed the back of it. "Now we get to the tricky part of the speech.

"According to the internet's idiot's guide to wedding speeches this is where I am supposed to give advice on the subject of marriage. Many would probably say that I am probably not the best person to do this. Perhaps the only thing I know about marriage is that it's the time when you stop painting the town and start painting walls and ceilings.

"But handing Spencer over to Ashley reminds me of that well known theory about marriage:

If you love something, set it free.  
If it comes back, it was, and will always be yours.  
If it never returns, it was never yours to begin with.

And if all it does is sit in your house, mess up your stuff, spend your money and use the telephone all night… you either married it or gave birth to it.

"Anyway, Ashley and Spencer don't need my advice. The only thing I would say is that you must choose the right partner for the right reason and I think that they both have done this.

"I suppose that after 23 years of relatively happy marriage I ought to be able to manage something a bit more constructive. Ashley, just remember these three words: all, just, and only. You will hear them time and again. Such as _all_ you need to do is… it _just_ costs this much… and it will _only_ take five minutes. These are all gross understatements but as a great philosopher or comedian said, women are to be loved and not understood. That's advice for both of you. Mind you, helping around the house is not a bad idea. I know from the crime statistics that there has never been a case of a wife shooting her partner while they were washing the dishes.

"After that I had better finish but before that I would like to offer one or two final thoughts: Marriage is the meeting of two minds, of two hearts and of two souls. It is clear that Ashley and Spencer are a perfect example of this.

"May they be blessed with happiness that grows and with love that lasts and a peaceful life together.  
I wish them enjoyment for today, the fulfillment of all their hopes and dreams for tomorrow and love and happiness always.

"It is now my pleasure to propose a toast to the happy couple. Please raise your glasses to the bride and bride Mrs. & Mrs. Davies.

"And now I hand it over to my daughter-in-law, Ashley.

--

**-Ashley's Speech-**

"On behalf of my…" Ashley paused to look at Spencer adorably, "…wife and I, we'd like to thank you all for coming here today and sharing our special day with us. There are times when it's good to be surrounded by people who are important to you, and for us this is one of those occasions. We hope that you're enjoying it every bit as much as we are and we'd like to thank you for your kind wishes cards, presents and support.  
"We must say we've been really impressed by the number of people that have rallied round to help us in preparation for today, if you're not mentioned by name and that's most of you, please be assured that Spencer and I are very grateful.

"Arthur and Paula, thank you not only for your kindness, but for also giving me your very beautiful daughter. I promise I'll take good care of her and of course do everything she tells me to, even if it involves….the _dishes_," Ashley scrunched up her face in disgust as the laughter echoed throughout the room. "I must admit I did actually try it a while ago and…and well, I broke more dishes than we had even gotten dirty. So thanks for the dinnerware set Paula."

"I also want to say thank you to my mom who put up with me for all these years. You have given me a wonderful start in life and I'm very fortunate and proud to have you as my mom. I have a present for you here Mom, as a thank you. And, to my Dad, who I know is looking down on us today, thanks for everything Dad, and you were right…she is a keeper.

"I can imagine that Aiden, my best "bride's man" is getting impatient to make his speech soon. Now many people don't know that Aide suffers from a rare medical condition which causes him to invent far-fetched stories. He really does believe these stories to be true and I thank you for humoring him during his speech.

"I am absolutely delighted to be able stand here today with Spencer, I never knew what was missing in my life before I met her. Spence has been a source of friendship, support, and love. Of course I have no doubt that she is going to tell me afterwards that the only thing missing in my life at the moment is crochet, although I am still waiting for her to explain the attraction to making knots with a ball of yarn. Maybe Spence was a kitten in a past life.

"Well, that's it from me for now, but, before I pass you over to my wife, Ladies and Gentlemen, please stand and lift your glasses and join me in a toast to the bridesmaids...

**--**

**-Spencer's Speech-**

"Friends and family – I'd like to thank all of you for being here today, especially since many of you knew that I'd want to say a few words … it's very touching that you still decided to come.

"From the moment we got engaged I've been thinking about this wedding. I just wanted everything to be perfect and was determined not to overlook even the most insignificant detail. But I needn't have worried, her best man made sure she was there.

"I'm so glad to be married to Ashley; caring, talented, modest, charming – I can see why she picked me. Seriously, I don't think there could ever be anyone in this world more perfect for me than Ash is and I appreciate my good fortune in marrying such a warm-hearted and loving woman They say that you don't marry someone you can live with – you marry the person who you can't live without. This is certainly true with Ashley, I simply couldn't live without her and I look forward to growing old and gray with her at my side.

"And while my wife has handled the 'thank yous' I'd like to send a few of my own out. Firstly, my parents who have been my foundation and have made me very happy.

"Our supporting cast deserves recognition as well, my brothers, Glen and Clay. Ash's best man and best friend, Aiden … depending on the contents of his speech they might even stay friends. My bridesmaids, Kyla, Tasha, and Chelsea – who have been a terrific help to me, not only today, but throughout the many weeks of intense wedding preparation. And Brandon, my play brother, for singing so beautifully.

"Finally, let me end as I began, by thanking you all once again for coming tonight. I can honestly say that today would not have been the same if we had not been in the company of our dear friends and family. At weddings it's the guests that create the party atmosphere and you good people have certainly done that for us. May I propose a toast to love, laughter, and friendship.

"Cheers!"

**--**

**-Aiden's Speech-**

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. On behalf of the bride's men, I would like to thank Ash for her kind words. For once in my life, I find myself agreeing with her about the bridesmaids – they look stunning, and only rightly outshone by our bride, Spencer. And, I'm sure you'll agree with me gentlemen, today is a sad day for single men, as another set of beauties leaves the available list. And ladies, I'm sure you'll agree that today's passing by without much of a wave.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Aiden. I've been Ash's best friend for nearly six years.

"I've known her for a similar period.

"And all the time we've spent growing up together means that she's had as much of a part in developing my sense of humor as anyone. So, whilst I have tried to make this speech funny, it's her fault if it's not.

"I have very fond memories of growing up with Ashley. I've been her partner in crime on many a wild occasion and, in quieter times, a close confidant to whom she could tell almost anything. And I do mean anything – which has provided me with ample material for my speech this afternoon.

"And like all friends, we've certainly had our ups as well as our downs. I remember back to times when a petty argument would arise from nowhere. Then Ashley would call me smelly, and I'd call her 'big foot'. And then it would spiral all out of proportion and we'd each end up running home in tears. But sure enough, the next day, Ashley would drop me an email at school and we'd make up. As good friends do, however old.

"But it was particularly in our teenage years that these little spats became quite frequent, and would often arise over a young lady. They'd generally be of the 'I saw her first', 'no, I did' variety. I'd like to say we worked these disputes out equitably, but Ashley was the smooth-talking, early-developer of the two of us and she genuinely believed she could have any girl she pleased. Unfortunately for her, though, she never managed to please any.

The crowd, ooh'd at that.

"Until," Aiden pressed on quickly, holding out his hands, "that is, she met her lovely bride. Since then I've never known her to be happier.

"And I, as much as all of you, want that happiness for myself. Um, sorry, I mean, I want their happiness to last forever. And I do.

"So although I'm not actually married myself," Aiden turned to the bridesmaids here and then waggled his eyebrows at the audience. "I thought it might be helpful if I offered them each a little piece of advice."

"Spencer: you can either tell Ashley to do something or tell her how to do something. But please, not both.

"And Ashley: getting married bestows upon you many, many responsibilities. But remember, foreplay is not a choice, it's an obligation.

"And, on that note, ladies and gentlemen, please be upstanding and raise your glasses to my very beautiful best friend and her very beautiful new wife. To Ashley and Spencer."

"Ashley and Spencer!"

--

Tasha was just sitting down to feed A.J. when she felt a presence looming over her.

"He's beautiful," Madison said, her voice tinged with an odd quality.

"Meh," Tasha said, dismissing the statement with ease, delighting in Madison's gasp.

"I'm kidding," she said, with chuckle. "Of course he's gorgeous."

"Takes after his mom,"

"Oh yes, the milk machine," Tasha said rolling her eyes but Madison looked away.

"Ceremony was nice,"

"Yeah," Tasha nodded, removing the bottle A.J. was fretting over. Apparently, he wasn't hungry.

"He's such a good baby. He never made a sound all day," Madison said, trying to draw a conversation out. She sat down at the table.

"He's a great baby. He was quiet the entire flight here. I was shocked actually," Tasha said, running a finger along her son's cheek.

"When are you going back?" Madison asked abruptly and Tasha's head snapped up.

"I'm…a couple of days," she mumbled. Then she asked an unexpected question of her own. "Are you seeing anybody?"

Madison regarded her a moment before answering truthfully. "No. Why would you ask me that?"

"No reason,"

"Bullshit," Madison shot back but Tasha was still not forthcoming. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Mads," Tasha scoffed. "I just had a baby."

"So?"

"So, no. No one's looking to hook up with a single mom,"

"Someone is…"

There was a long noise infused silence, then…

"I was stupid," Tasha said.

"I know,"

"I…I think I love you,"

"Knew that too," Madison said, toying with her champagne flute.

"I'm still going with Aiden,"

"I figured you'd say that,"

"But…I'd like…I'd like to try…try to maintain a relationship with you,"

"I knew you'd say that too,"

"Well then, tell me something I don't know," Tasha said in exasperation, making Madison giggle.

"I love you," the Latina said simply, as if it was the most casual thing you could say to a person.

"Okay, I knew that," Tasha said and Madison merely laughed, scooting closer to give her a quick peck.

--

Ashley kicked open their bedroom door, still carrying Spencer in her arms.

"There. That's every threshold in this house,"

"What about the closet?" Spencer pointed out, before Ashley could put her down.

Ashley ran a giggling Spencer over to the closet before finally putting her down. "You just like being carried," Ashley said, nuzzling her neck.

"Only by my wife," Spencer stated, rolling her head back to allow Ashley easier access.

Ashley beamed. "Your wife…" she let the words roll of her tongue. "That me?"

"I do believe so Mrs. Davies. We had a wedding and everything," the blonde chuckled, pecking her on the nose.

"Speaking of which, we so need to get you out of that dress," Ashley said, walking them back toward the bed.

"Just remember what Aiden said. Foreplay is an obligation, not a choice," Spencer warned as Ashley pulled down the zipper to her dress.

"Get me naked and I'll be obliged to do _anything_ you want me too," Ashley purred, her lips pressing against the pulse point in Spencer's throat.

I think Spencer broke the "world's fastest undressed" record that night.

--

Brandon pulled the blankets high up to Jimmy's chin, Kyla standing right beside him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the little boy's head before standing upright and clasping hands with Kyla, to head back to their bedroom…

Madison flipped down the light switch, watching the moonlight filter through her bedroom blinds. Tasha was already in her bed, little A.J. sleeping soundly right beside her. Tasha stroked a finger over the little infant's head as Madison climbed in behind her, reaching an arm around her waist to join her in baby-gazing…

Arthur picked up little Benjamin, twirling him around delighting in the squeals he's awarded with. Chelsea leaned her head on Clay's shoulder watching her little boy interact with his Papa Carlin. Heather and Glen cheered them on from the kitchen entryway with smiles of their own…

Aiden smirked before stepping into the already steam-filled bathroom. Piper jumped about a mile when he opened the shower door but her shock quickly dissolved into something else as she stepped closer to join her under the steady stream of water…

Vincent's shrouded figure rose up and down with deep sleep and Christine rolled over, still completely excited and therefore restless. Instantly, her eyes fell on a picture sitting on her nightstand, that had been there for longer than she could remember. It's her little girl, the day she was born, being held in her arms. Raife was leaning down over them, smiling, embracing them both, and protecting them. She let the image linger in her mind until she drifted off to sleep…

Paula finally tumbled into bed. Ben rolled over and possessively placed an arm around her waist. She thought back on the day, the wonderful things her daughter said about Ashley and the things, in-turn, Ashley said about Spencer. It was all so beautiful. You couldn't sandblast the smile from her face…

And across town, in a bedroom, the curtains billowed in the night breeze as the brunette and the blonde finally collapsed in a tired, sweaty heap. Professing their love once more, in an audible and less tangible manner before sleep finally overcame them…

**THE END**

--

**And now a "Snapshots" Preview…**

--

"Go ahead and ask me," Ashley said as she killed the engine.

"What–" started Spencer, her thoughts interrupted. "Ask you what?"

"What you're dying to ask me. I would rather you just freak out here, instead of me finding out at school and you avoiding me."

"I wouldn't avoid you," Spencer said, barely keeping up with the conversation.

"You might," Ashley said, looking out of the window with a sigh. "So are you going to ask me?"

"Okay, whatever," Spencer started. "Are you gay?" She could barely utter the word.

Ashley had to laugh at how innocent Spencer looked when she asked her. "Okay, there are two different answers to that question: the long one and the short one. Which one would you like to hear?"

"Um…do I have to make a choice?"

"I guess not. Well, the short answer's yes. I like girls…," Ashley kind of trailed off here to let Spencer absorb it. Then added hurriedly: "Which is not to say that I don't like boys. I just…well, I like girls more. The long answer is I'm not really much of anything. I hate labels. I think labels are just a mechanism people use to de-conceptualize complex people. You know, make them one-dimensional. I wouldn't want to call myself gay or (Gasp) a lesbian because I don't want that to be the only thing people use to identify me. Do you get it?"

Spencer just gave a little nod. "So basically, you like girls but don't want to be put in a box."

'Yes, she gets it,' thought Ashley. "Yeah," Ashley said with a big smile.

Then Spencer let out a little snort. "As if anyone could put you in a box."

**--**

**Stay Tuned…**


End file.
